The End is the Beginning 3: The Tired Little Spirits
by GamingWithPyromania
Summary: Many long nights after Bonnie was deactivated, the animatronics are moved to a new location, leaving their Toy Friends behind to rot. They meet Bonnie's new replacement, and they become suspicious of his secretive nature. Also, a question burns into all their minds, what happened to their real friend Bonnie?
1. Picking up the Pieces

**Chapter 1- Picking up the Pieces**

* * *

Thunder banged from outside the pizzeria, the rain hitting the roof without mercy. Freddy rolled over in his sleep, trying to ward off the dark dreams he had trouble with. They seemed real, so real he could touch them, but he know they were fake. The things he saw in them, people he saw, he knew it wasn't real. It was just taunting him.

Everything was dark around him, and he stood in the middle of the air, seemingly standing on nothing. Apparitions were all around him, making him look all around himself. If he squinted hard enough, he could make out one or two of them, each one making him even more anxious than the last. Rarely, they would speak to him, their breath catching words chilling his endoskeleton spine.

This night was different, however. There were only 6 this time, and they all stood perfectly still. Freddy felt like he needed to see them close up, each of them. The first one he approached made him shiver. It was was a little boy; he was a bit large and he had brown hair. He reminded him of someone, but Freddy wasn't sure. Even more strange, the boy had ball and chains around his ankles.

The next one, a little girl, had bright blonde hair, and bright pink eyes, shining through the mist that surrounded her , like the other boy, had clamps around her the other child, though, she had tears streaming down her face. She also seemed familiar, but that part of his memory was very foggy. The next one was a redheaded child, and as Freddy suspected, he had clamps around his ankles. He stared at the blonde girl, tears running down his face as well.

Something on the boy's face caught Freddy's eye, however. His glasses. He had seen them before. "R-Reynard?" Freddy caught himself saying unintentionally. The boy looked at him, like he had only just then saw him standing in front of him. His gaze faltered, however, and he looked back over at the girl. "That… that must be Charlie… and the other boy… that must be Me…" he said, feeling his lungs struggle to take in air.

The next one was stranger-er than the other three, however. He was an adult, not a child like the previous ones. He had striking green eyes, and they looked around at the circle of apparitions with utter terror, like they might try to rip him apart at anytime. He also had clamps around his legs, and he swayed back and forth slowly as if he had trouble standing.

The next child, like the adult, was new to him. He had never seen her before. She had very curly brown hair, that fell in waves down her face. She was much younger than the other children, and she seemed extremely sad, tears also running down her face. The most striking feature, however, was the blood running down from her forehead. A large misty puddle collected it all on the ground around her clamps. Freddy moved away from her quickly, out of fear.

The last child was completely different from the other ones. He did not have clamps around his ankles. He sat down on the ground, hugging is knees. He stared at the other children, and he was crying like the other ones as well. Freddy realized finally that it was Ben. "Ben! Ben! Look at me!" Freddy cried, reaching out to him.

Very slowly, everything began to fade, and Freddy once again found himself in the Parts and service room, with all the other animatronics. He grimly stood up, cracking his endoskeleton back into it's proper position. It was over a week since the incident, and the pizzeria had not opened back up since management found all the broken animatronics and heard about Jeremy. To all their displeasure, the only suitable blame to be placed landed upon Jessi. While she was distraught about the death of her brother and parents, she managed to get only a few weeks of jail time from the judge, whom pitied her. She also, since she no longer had enough money to pay the pizzeria back, had to work there once she was realized.

Nothing was so simple for the animatronics, however. Word of the deaths there sprang back up, and Mangle even heard the manager say "..it might not be possible to pick this place back up, it's in too many pieces…"

This worried the animatronics. If they get trashed, what happens to them? It scared them beyond all they could think.

Freddy woke the others, and he discussed his dream. He mentioned Ben. "Do you think it was really him?" he asked them.

"Well… I don't know… this dream though… do you know what it might mean?" Chica asked.

Foxy nodded slightly "Well, I be thinkin that the clamps clearly mean we're stuck, and the fact that Ben didn't have any means that he's free… but why would he still stay? For us? Because we're still here?"

"That makes since. He's been with us for so long, why would he just leave us before we do." Freddy admitted.

Chica sighed. This was very strange to her, and she didn't know what to think. She want's to find out more about what was happening to them, why were they still stuck? Their master was dead, so why would they still be linked? She just wanted to be free, not linked to this personal hell that she was forced to live out her days in. "This is alot to take in guys, lets go get some pizza first, i'm starving."

* * *

**Author's Note-**

Hello, guess who's early? Yep, I got a vibe from you guys that you really wanted this sequel, and I live to serve! So, this is chapter one, simple and picks up from where I left off. I'll try and see how this goes, I want this one to be long, so I hope you're ready for the best, Because that's what i'm giving! Until then, later days!

* * *

**Song of the day-**

Chica- By Groundbreaking. I really like this song, I actually heard this today, and I was like "Alright, gotta write this chapter now!" so thanks Groundbreaking!


	2. Girls Night Fright

**Chapter 2- Girls Night Fright**

* * *

"So… what do you guys want to do now?" Chica asked, chewing on her pizza happily.

"What do you mean?" Freddy asked.

"I mean, there are no children… no people to take care of us… I know this has been going on for a while but… I'm worried…" She admitted, looking around the kitchen worriedly. "I mean, how long will we be able to last without any humans?!"

"Don't worry lass. They just… they'll be back. I hope…" Foxy said, feeling a bit insecure about it as well.

"Guys...:"

Tee Chee stuck her head into the kitchen cautiously, peering at them nervously. She walked in, making them jump, and grabbed some pizza, then quickly ran out. The animatronics looked at each other worriedly. "Um… should we… uh…" Chica started

"Yeah, let's go see what's up." Freddy finished, quickly getting down from the counter he was sitting on.

Entering the main show area, then noted that the toy's were all sitting around on the ground, looking at each other nervously as they ate their pizza. Chica was the first to approach them, worriedly placing a wing on Tee Chee's shoulder, making her jump with surprise. "Are you guys alright?" She asked them.

"Well… do you… do you guys think that this is… what if the humans don't come back… and it's just… us…" Green said, sitting beside himself with fear in his large green eyes. The others were noticeably shaken up just as bad. "And Golden… what if… what if she comes back?! What will we do then!?"

"What if we end up like Bonnie!" Tee Chee added in.

"What if… what if this… we die? I mean… our metal and plastic will still be here… but… what will happen to us?" BB said, tears running down his face.

"Tell us what to do…" Teddy finished, hugging Green next to him tightly. The other animatronics were fairly surprised. They had never been in this type of situation before, and it had just occurred to them that they are like the older siblings of these very young animationics. Plus, they had years of real life experience, something the Toy's could never have.

T-Fox approached from behind them, clinging to the ceiling. "Guys.." She started.

"What is it?" Freddy asked, looking up at the mangled Fox clinging to the ceiling. Something caught his eye. It was the severed head normally next the fox one. It was missing. "Where did mangle go?"

"That's just it. He's gone! I can't find him anywhere!" She said, still looking frantically around the stage. "He took some of my body too… he must be able to walk and move stuff.. what should I do?!"

"We have to find him!" Chica and Tee Chee said quickly,heading out with T-Fox to search for Mangle. Freddy and the other boys look on in astonishment as the quickly left the main stage room.

" Should we… uh… help the lasses?" Foxy asked.

"No… we shouldn't bother them. We have other things to discuss…." Freddy replied, turning back to the rest of them, discussing their plan about the pizzeria.

"Chica, the basement door is open!" Tee Chee noted, pointing at the wide open door to their right from within the parts and services room they were searching in.

"Oh… you don't think that…" T-Fox started, looking at them nervously. "L-Let's just go check…"

They headed down the stairs with great haste, quickly looking around the basement for any sign of the mangle. "MANGLE!" They shouted around, desperately searching for the disembodied head. They rounded the corner, feeling a sudden flash of dread when they saw the back room door was open. Chica cautiously entered the room, gasping when she saw the wretched animatronic in the corner. Carefully, she approached him, tapping his turned head lightly. He snapped up, looking back at her.

"Mangle!" T-Fox yelled, crawling over towards it quickly. His eye was black, except for a small purple pinprick in the middle. He yelped, dropping something onto the ground, and heading into a small, open vent. "Mangle!" She called out into the small vent loudly. She started sobbing loudly, tears streaking down her eyes.

"... wait… he dropped this on the ground…" Tee Chee said, picking up what looked like an animatronic arm. At first, it seemed foreign to her, but something clicked in her memory banks, "This…."

"What is?" Chica asked.

"This is… Bonnie's arm…" Tee Chee replied, looking at the other two with astonishment "Where… where did he get this?"

* * *

**Author's Note-**

Here it is, up to chapter 2! Gotta wonder what's going on, don't cha? Well, hopefully, you liked this one, and I'll hopefully have chapter 3 out by saturday. Oh, and I'd like to thank all of you who reviewed on this story, or any of my other ones. I love to sit in class after a test and check out all the reviews that come in! It makes me feel loved! I'd love to see more, so if you have anything to tell me about this or the other stories/chapters, please review them! I love to hear what you have to say!

Oh, and sorry this one is a bit short, been a bit busy lately! I'll try and make it up for you next chapter 3 so just bare with me please! Anyway, later days friends!"

* * *

**Song of the Day-**

No strings- GroundBreaking. This guy, I swear, he has the best dubstep fnaf songs I've heard. Please, if you haven't heard of him, go check him out! You won't regret it!


	3. Mangled Objections

**Chapter 3- Mangled Objections**

* * *

Chica, Tee Chee, and T-Fox stared dead at the mangled animatronic. He stared back, unmoving, his purple eye flaring without cause. Chica instantly dashed at it, the startled Mangle yelping, heading into the vent behind it. Chica reached in, her arm disappearing behind the metal grate.

"Great!" She cursed, looking at the others for sympathy.

Tee Chee sat down, huffing from the tiring events. T-Fox walked over to the vents, looking down at Chica with a despondent look. She sighed, feeling helpless against her friend. After a few minutes of staring at her, Chica also sighed, standing up and walking over to the arm that the Mangle dropped.

"This is… strange…" She noted, "This is the one that fell off… the day he woke up… I wonder where he got it from… and… what was he doing with it?"

"Maybe he wanted to give it back?" Tee Chee suggested. Chica shook her head.

"No… he wouldn't have just ran away from me… and he would have told T-Fox before detaching himself from her… no… this has some deeper meaning… Hey, Tee Chee, go get Foxy, he might understand this better…" Said Chica. Tee Chee nodded, standing up and leaving the room.

"W-w-where did he go? Mangle… please come back…" T-Fox said. She stared into the vent with a longing look on her snout. Chica patted her head slightly, trying to sympathize.

"Hmm…." Foxy said. "So ye say that he be holdin Bonnie's arm, then ran when you tried to catch him?"

"Yes!" Tee Chee said.

"Alright, where be Bonnie then? He be where left him?"

"...no…" Chica said, making Freddy perk up an eyebrow.

"What do you mean? No, where? Where is he?!" Freddy said, looking over behind the crate where he had sat him. "Now he's lost!" He walked directly in front of Chica, making her shrink down under his towering height "AND WHERE IS HE, WHERE IS YOUR BROTHER!?"

"He's not there! Seriously! I can't find him anywhere!" Chica said with a huff. She pushed Freddy off of her, She grumbled "You need to calm down! He's gotta be somewhere!"

"Don't you tell _me_ to calm down!" Freddy yelled back. Chica turned away, walking over to the box and looking around it for , the Bunny was gone, as she had said. He left no trace, no broken wires, or plastic, metal, anything. "I just don't get it… he was deactivated… and broken…. how could he had moved while he was broken?!"

"I don't be knowin lass… but… mangle had his arm, aye? So maybe… what if he tried to fix him? Succeeded even? He could be walking around while we be here freaking over him!" Foxy suggested, they all looked at him with a surprised expression.

"Actually you might be right…" Tee Chee said. "But… why would he run from us? I don't see how that might help him… at all…"

"This is true… but maybe he be lookin for more parts… for em'. In my opinion, we should just leave em' alone for now. Oh be knowin? Maybe he'll come around… maybe…" They all nodded, taking Foxy's advice. Normally, he was right. Normally.

After a week, they had spotted him three more first time was when Toy Chica went into the kitchen, and she noticed some scratching and whispering.

"H-Hello?" She said to no one in particular, only to whomever was moving around. She then saw his head poke up from beyond the table. He screamed at her, making her jump and fall backward. She quickly stood back up, running over to him.

"Come back here!" She said, reaching out to him before he could get to the vent. She actually got a grip on him, bringing him up to her face.

"What are you doing here?! What were you doing with-" She yelped, dropping him after he bit her hand. She stomped her foot into the ground, rubbing her hand as the pain seared.

The second time, Toy Bonnie was sitting on stage practicing his guitar. He felt something tugging on his back, when he turned to see Mangle sitting there, his hands reaching up towards his face.

"Ack!" Green yelled, nearly falling off stage as the Mangle jumped onto his face. Luckily for Green, Teddy was fairly close by when Mangle jumped, and was their in a flash to rip him off of Green.

"Get him…" Green said, rubbing his face. He felt a few cracks along the sides, making him shiver. Teddy grumbled as he heard him climbing up into the vents.

For the final time, in kids cove, Foxy sat with Chica, speaking softly with her as he hear a light metal scrape come from the vents above them.

"What was that… was that Mangle?" Chica asked, looking over at Foxy. He was already standing up, looking up at the vent. He heard the scrape slide against the metal, then finally out at the exit by the present. It quietly shuffled over to the box, pulling open the lid. It looked inside, gently searching for something.

"Hey!" Foxy said, running over to it. It had already grabbed something out of the box and yelped running into the vent before Foxy even got to the box.

"What is with him? This is… what is he…" Said Chica, she shook nervously, looking at Foxy for condolence.

"Chica… I'll stand here by the exit. Should go back to the basement and check there. We need to know what he's doing. Alright lass?"

"A-Alright." She said, running as fast as she could towards the basement. Bounding down the stars and finally running into the room at the end of the hallway, she saw something unexpected. Her gears stopped, and her face fell.

"And who is that? One of your friends?" A familiar voice said.

"No… I don't know them… not really."

"Well…" Bonnie said, stepping out from behind a yellow, very broken rabbit that stood in front of him. "Let me just ask her myself."

* * *

**Author's note-**

Heyo! Well, this is unexpected xD. Alright, but really, I'm loving this story so much, it's hard to write my other ones. Yep.

Well, anyway, I should warn you now, don't expect anything else BUT this on my page for awhile. Plus, it's spring break! YAY! I should hopefully get these out daily for the next week, if I can, I will.

Anyway, have a great day! LATER!

* * *

**Song of the day-**

Jaws (SM Remix) - Aviators. Wow.. I like this a lot, even more than the original!


	4. Motives of Pure Purple

**Chapter 4- Motives of Pure Purple**

* * *

Chica and Bonnie locked gaze for awhile. She tried to rationalize this in her mind, how this could be happening to her.

"Y-you d-died… Bonnie…" She gasped for air, shaking violently as tears fell from her eyes.

"Alright, fine, play this that way. I'll ask, what is your name?!" Bonnie said to her, carefully taking a few steps towards her.

"What? Bonnie… it's me… your sister… Chica. It's me!" She said, looking into his dead set eyes.

"No… I don't even know you. And Springtrap here doesn't know you." He said, taking a glance at Springtrap, noting how he shook a bit as he looked at the Chicken.

"Um, yeah…" Springtrap said, going back behind the crate.

"Just get out of here "Chica", I've gotta help my friend here. Maybe you should bring him some food or something. Or don't. I don't care." Bonnie said, slowly turning away and sitting next to the golden rabbit on the floor.

Chica stood in disbelief. She turned away from him, walking out of the room, with a scowl on her beak. "T-Thats… not my brother…" She said, wiping tears off her face. "He's gone… forever…"

"What?!" Freddy said, looking at the bird with disbelief. "He's alive?!"

"No… it's not him.. he doesn't recognize me… he might know that yellow rabbit down there though…" She said, making Freddy's eyes widen. "What?"

"Y-Yellow bunny? Downstairs?!" Freddy seemed panicked. "Oh no…"

"What is it?" Foxy asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Guys… I haven't been totally honest with you… there's… there's something I haven't told you." He admitted, looking at all their eyes looking dead at him.

"What are you talking about Freddy? What haven't you told us?" Said Chica.

"Well… the day I woke up.. I told you it was the day Bonnie first woke up too… what if I told you that was a lie, and… I really woke up… before that time. I don't know when, but our killer… the guy who killed us long ago. He was in here. He hit me on the head, and he broke my eyelights."

"What?! You didn't tell us this?!" Chica said, looking Freddy up and down.

"No, I didn't… but… I chased him down stairs into the basement. He ran into the… into that room… and he found a golden rabbit suit. He tried to hide in it, from me…. but…. something went wrong… the clamps… they… they crushed him…"

"Oh…" Foxy said.

"What did you do with his body? Is it still… in him? Is that why he came back?! But.. golden… she's dead… how could he…" Chica said, the short head shake from Freddy not reassuring her.

"I covered him up, with a tarp. I think he woke up… maybe… maybe he possessed him…."

"Whoa… wait! So you're saying that BONNIE made friends with our killer?!" Chica spat out, glancing around the room wildly.

"I don't Know! For all we know, that could just be some AI chip that Bonnie had… it might not even be your brother…" Freddy said. Chica wiped tears from her eyes.

"I just… I… want to see him… You have no Idea how much I loved him… he was my best friend… AND HE'S GONE! He's gone.. forever… WHAT DO I DO BEN!? I NEED YOU…. I need you…." She cried, Foxy holding her tightly as she cried into his shoulder.

Suddenly, from outside the room, they heard some shuffling and movement. Freddy stood up, walking over to the door. "Shhh…" He said, slowly opening the door and popping his head out. Walking down the hall, straight for him, were a group of humans. They carried what looked like electrical equipment in their hands.

"Oh no…" Freddy thought. "Um… guys…" He said, turning around. "Guys?" He said again, noticing that they had disappeared behind him. "Guys!?"

The door behind him burst open, the humans gasped as they saw he was active. They pulled out a screw driver, and slowly walked towards him. He yelped, nearly tumbling over. He turned quickly and ran towards the basement door, ignoring their yells and commands. He bounded down the stairs, and ran down the corridor, the humans not too far behind.

As he rounded the corner, he saw the door at the end was open "Oh no! Oh no!" He thought "I led them right to them…" He thought. He felt a sharp, electric snap on his back, and he lines of blue faded in and out of his view. He tumbled over, and the humans looked into the room in front of him.

"Their in here!" One said, kicking open the door, carrying what looked like a strange taser.

"Ok, someone mover Freddy!" Another said, gently walking over his fallen mass.

"Are they all in there? Bonnie, Chica, *Zap went the Taser* and Foxy?" The first voice said.

"Yeah, and some… golden… bunny…"

"Oh, is that Spring Bonnie? Man! He's really old! I wonder what he's doing here *Zap* He must have Been left out!"

"I guess so, should we get *Zap* him too?"

"Sure, throw him in the back with the others."

Freddy grunted, feeling a little broken from the fall. His vision slowly got worse, he felt faint. "Alright Freddy, let's get you to the van. I know, you're the original Freddy… you're the important one. Sure, you're a bit broken, but at least we can fix you, and your friends… you'll like the new place, trust me, it has all these new upgrades..." the comforting voice faded away, and Freddy blacked out.

* * *

**Authors Note-**

Hello! Well, another chapter! Hope you like it (Sorry for the cliffhanger… jk)

And I'd just like to warn you, some.. personal stuff has come up and I may not be able to post anymore chapters for a while. Or not. I don't know. But if I suddenly stop posting, It's because I don't have a way to post them. So, if you're worried, don't be. I'll be back… ok? Great! So, later day's guys! Oh! And thanks to all you wonderful reviewers that post on nearly every chapter, your support is much needed! Special thanks to you all! You keep my life interesting!

* * *

**Song of the Day-**

Irresistible by fall out boy. One of my favorites!


	5. Moving On Again

**Chapter 5- Moving On Again**

* * *

"... he working yet?"

"I'm not sure… if you can hear us Freddy, just say something! Or move, if you can."

Freddy groaned, slowly opening his eyes. He felt different, like everything was a strange dream, or wasn't quite real. "Ugh…"

"Ok, he's up, great. Welcome back Fred! Are you ok?" He had trouble focusing, but he could faintly make out Foxy and Chica. Something was off about them though.

"Chica… your beak… it's fixed!" Freddy noted, looking back to Foxy "And your ear! Did they fix us?" Freddy asked, looking down at his body. He was right, the fabric and cracked parts of his exoskeleton were completely fixed.

"Yeah… Freddy… this place… It's… it's…" Chica started.

"It's our first place…" Foxy finished.

"Huh?" Freddy said, sitting up and looking around. It was true, everything was like it used to be, bright, happy stars fell from the ceiling. The party room was clean, ready for use, and the pirate's cove was sitting in the corner,, where it always was.

"Did they… move us back?" Freddy wondered, standing up. He swayed a bit, trying to regain his footing. "Why? I thought the other place was better…"

"No… they lost that place… and the Toys… I don't know what they did with them… something about being defective or something. They put them in storage somewhere." Said Chica.

"Aye, but Freddy, Bonnie… he be… he be different." Said Foxy, making Freddy stiffen.

"_This is all a bit much…" _He thought, looking around at the large room again. It brought back strange, bittersweet memories. The place where they died. The place the were reborn. Regained their memories. So much pain, and hatred. "I wonder… maybe… maybe Bonnie lost his memories again... " Freddy said after thinking for a long while.

"Again? But who would have made him forget? Golden is dead. Remember?" Chica said. Freddy shivered, remembering himself brutally rip the golden bear apart, piece by piece.

"Yes… I do… "

"Well… what should we do now Freddy? You're the leader now…" Chica said, dipping down her head.

'Um.. uh… I think we should... " Freddy thought for a moment, wondering what to do. "_If we find Bonnie, we can probably remind him of his old memories. But… if it's not him, then… No… it has to be him… where else could he be?"_

"Well?" Foxy said, feeling a bit impatient.

"L-Let's get something to eat, my fuel tank is a bit low…"

"Um… alright…" Chica said, feeling a bit down about his idea. She shot back up though, even more perky "I'm ready for some Pizza!"

* * *

Bonnie stuck his head into the kitchen, studying the other animatronics eat.

"_Why don't you just go over there already?"_

"I'm not hungry. Plus, I don't know what they could do to me. I don't trust them."

"_Just go over there already. You never know…"_

"I think I got this ok? Just stay out of it!" Bonnie grumbled. He walked away from the kitchen, walking over to the stage. "This is stupid, why did we have to leave Springtrap behind?!" He said.

"_It doesn't matter. He's gone, and I don't know where he went. I'm sure he's fine. You need to stay with these guys though, I'm sure you'll like them if you just try." Bonnie grumbled in response._

"Only because I want to…" He retorted. He looked around the room, sitting in awe at the child friendly decorations and fresh look of the restaurant. "I wonder how they got this place? It somehow seems familiar… but.. I can't put my finger on it."

"Hey Bonnie!" Freddy said, seeing him sit on the stage alone. He ran over to him, pizza in hand, offering it to him. "Pizza?"

"I'm… not hungry… thanks." Bonnie said, making Freddy seem slightly disappointed.

"Well, you should still eat it. You never know the next time…"

"Look! I said I wasn't hungry! Come on! Give me a break!" Bonnie grumbled, crossing his arms in clear defiance.

Freddy's eyes wavered, but refocused in an instance. "Alright, I'm sorry. Just let me know if you need anything…" He said, walking away from him, feeling a bit worse than before.

"Yeah, right." Bonnie spat, lying his back on the stage.

"_You overdid it."_

"I know, I like that"

"_And you're not sorry?"_

"Nope."

* * *

Freddy and the others looked around the establishment, looking around for anything. Mostly out of boredom.

"Hey.. guys.." Chica started, rubbing the side of her head. "Do you guys know what year it is…?"

Freddy and Foxy looked at each other for a moment, their eyes glazing over. "Um… it may be the same year… or… maybe it's been awhile… I not be knowin... " Foxy said, feeling a bit sick to his stomach.

"Do… any of you know how long we've been like… this?"

They all looked into her eyes, feeling a bit of pity. "It's been a long time… over twenty years… maybe more… and Who knows? Maybe we'll last forever… or maybe our end is near… I don't know. But… I do know this… we've come so much farther than when we were kids… we are so much more than the little children that possessed us… we are no longer the little kids we used to be… we really are Chica, Foxy and Freddy. I just hope that whatever it is that happens, we get through it."

Foxy nodded, and Chica shed tear, wiping it lightly. "Come on mateys! I wonder if the office is still the same as it used to be!" Foxy said excitedly, and they all ran down the west hall towards the office.

* * *

**Authors Note-**

Hello! Another Chapter! Still a bit confused? Good, that's how I like it! 3 Well anyway, this week has been great, do you guys like this spring break or what? Or if you arn't at spring break yet, or you don't go to school, then you can enjoy these chapters that i'm making daily for you guys, so see it as my special spring break gift to you guys!

Also, hope this makes up for all the cliffhangers, though I'm sure I've confused you like crazy so far, yay me! Later!

* * *

**Song of the Day-**

"Balloons" by Mandopony. I'd just like to thank **FoxyAndMangle **for suggesting this to me! Thanks man! Keep Reviewing, and the rest of my close fans! But this song made me CRY! Yes, I know I have a weak heart, but honestly I love this song, I'm in love 3 no homo.


	6. Unexpected Friends

**Chapter 6- Unexpected Friends**

*Important Authors note about future chapters*

* * *

It wasn't easy to perform for the children again. Freddy and his friends, on their first day working again, stared dead into their eyes, unable to comprehend what was going happening. Their gears spun nearly off end, and their heads swam. It was even harder for Foxy, whom had many children asking him on the spot questions about being a pirate.

Normally, Foxy would just hid behind the curtains and stare at the other three perform a song or two when all the children around him wandered off. Equaly as stressful, he felt a rush of jealousy. Even though they were his friends, Foxy still wanted to be the best. It made the day go even slower.

"Hey kids!" Freddy said happily, looking down at all the children. They stared back up at him, a rainbow of eyes all directected straight to him. Everyday, he felt even worse about the children. Sure, it was his job to love them, but how was he supposed to love something that he never got to enjoy being himself? It wasn't easy.

"Hello there kidos!" Bonnie said next to him, strumming a tune on his guitar. "Do you kids know what today is?" Bonnie continued, looking dead at the children with a smile of pure glee. "Today is the week anniversary of the grand reopening! That's right, a full week of us! I can't believe it either!"

Chica seemed apprehensive. "Hey Freddy! Got anyway to reward these kids for staying with us for so long?"

"Why yes! I do! Hey kids, Ready for a new song? Just for you guys!" Freddy said, the happy shouts from the children answering him "Alright then! These kids are ready for the band! Let's get started! One! Two! GO!"

Foxy scowled. This wasn't like him, he normally never got jealous. Especially not over his brother, Freddy; However, no matter what he did, Freddy always seemed to attract more attention to himself. "It just not be fair…"

Foxy sat at the end of his cove, his pawed feet dangling over the edge. Reaching into his exoskeleton, he found one of the books he was normally reading. Flipping back to the page he last left off on, he continued reading, blocking out the world and all it's disappointments. Without meaning to, he started to hum, gently flipping another page of the book as he did so.

"_Duh duh dum dum. Duh duh dum d-d-dum"_

"Foxy?" Someone said, nearly making him drop his book.

"ArRg… er… hello there matey! How ye be doing?" Foxy said, quickly hiding the book behind his back. "_Please don't ask about it!"_

"What were you doing here all by yourself?" The child asked. Foxy noticed that it was a boy, with a green shirt and blue jeans on. He also had dark green eyes and dirty blonde hair. "Are you lonely?"

"Um.." Foxy stared at the kid. "_I don't have a recorded message for this…"_ he thought, panicking slightly. "Um… no! Not at all kido! I just… um… be reading me book! Yup! Reading be a good way to forget about the problems with the world and relax it be!"

"Really? What's it about?" The child asked. Foxy cursed silently. These kids asked too many questions.

"Um… it be about… um… you know what! How about I tell ye a special story! It be… more interesting than me book!" Foxy said, mentally scolding himself afterwards. Much to his distaste, the child nodded, and sat down in front of him, eagerly waiting for the story. Foxy rubbed the back of his head. "_What should I tell him… something about… well… he probably can't connect it to me anyway…"_

"How about the one about my good friend Reynard!" Foxy said, the boy nodding in return.

"That one!" He said. "_Great choice…" _Foxy thought "_Why did I suggest this?!"_

"Alright… well… His name be Reynard, He be very smart, he was. His older brother, Freddy-"

"Fazbear?" The child asked. Foxy stopped, sniffling a bit.

"N-No, just his namesake. Anyway, him and his brother were best of friends. They did everything together, they watched their mother and brothers have fun together, they tell the other their problems, their curshes, their secrets… everything… they be good friends… they were…" Foxy said.

"Were?" The child asked.

"Yeah… something… something in both of them changed… and while they still be brothers… it's different somehow… Reynard just want's his brother back… he just want's him back! He doesn't want the monster that his brother became!" Foxy said, wiping tears from his eyes. While the kid looked up at him with a confused expression, all Foxy could see was the limbs of Golden Freddy being ripped to pieces, finally ending with Freddy holding her head. Then, Freddy just laughed, finally ending it by ripping off her head brutally, throwing the remains to the ground.

"Well... " The little boy said, pulling Foxy back into reality. "When me and my brothers fight, we normally hug to make it better. Then we explain the problem… It works sometimes!" he said, standing up and began to run off.

"Tell him my problem… hey! Boy! What be your name?" Foxy said. The boy turned back around, running back over, nearly tripping over one of the standalone chairs.

"My name is Greg!" He said, a bright smile appearing on his lips. Foxy smiled back, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Alright Greg, if you ever need me for something, just ask. Ye be a good friend." Foxy said, the boy squealed with laughter, running up to him and hugging him tightly. "Anything ye need… let old Foxy know…"

"Ok! Thanks Foxy! I hope you're friend Reynard and his brother makeup…" Greg said, running back over to the stage to listen to the next song. Foxy sighed, sitting back on the stage, curling up to read his book. He looked back over at the stage, seeing his brother happily singing with all the children.

"Oh, I hope so too…" He whispered.

* * *

The day was over many hours later, Freddy was alone in the kitchen eating leftover pizza. He stared deep into one of the walls, ignoring everything for that moment. "Ugh… rough day…" He muttered under his breath. How much longer must he do this? It only brought up the old days when he first became Freddy Fazbear and first sang for the children. He had done it for so many years, he actually like being wretched and unable to perform. It had given in a lot more time to think.

"Freddy?" Foxy said, poking his head in through the door. He slowly approached the bear, taking a seat next to him on the floor. "Um… what… what are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm just, uh, eating some pizza. Want some?" Freddy asked, motioning towards the pizza box. Foxy helped himself to some, carefully biting into it with his sharp teeth. "How… how was today?"

"It wasn't too bad. I made a friend, I think." Foxy said, looking down at his feet. Freddy grunted, biting into his pizza again.

"Oh, well, that's… interesting." Freddy said, wiping some sauce off his mouth. The two sat in silence for a moment.

"Uh… Freddy?" Foxy said after a moment.

"Yeah?" Freddy replied. He noted that Foxy's voice had cracked a bit, as if he was getting somewhat emotional. "Are you ok Foxy?"

"No.. I'm not. I just have to ask… do you still love me? I mean… I wouldn't think no less of you… but… you seemed so angry… so brutal… the thing with golden… Bonnie… Jeremy… I just… I sometimes forget that you really are my brother…." Foxy admitted, wiping tears from his eyes. "I just… I need you right now… even during the day when the kids all go to you, I feel so left out and forgotten. I be hating the feeling. I just be wanting everything to go back to the way it used to be… just you and me… and Bonnie and Chica… I miss _us_."

"Oh… well…" Freddy started, but Foxy wasn't quite finished yet.

"And… and… our mother… brothers… I never see them anymore. Fact is that they probably don't be knowin where we be… so, really, it's just you and me. We really are the only family we have left. And… I don't want to lose you! I still want ye Freddy! I don't want ye to forget about me!" Said Foxy. To Freddy's surprize, Foxy took impulse and grabbed him into a hug, sobbing into his shoulder.

"Foxy… of course I still love you. You're my brother! And if you ever have any doubts about that… just… it's me… ok… it's always been me… I've had a lot to think about lately… what with the new place and the whole thing with Bonnie. If you ever need me, ever, you just come and tell me anything." Said Freddy, the weak nod from Foxy making him smile. "Unless it's about _Chica_, because that's all you man!"

Foxy sniffled, hugging him tightly. Chica poked her head around the courner, after hearing the crying. She stopped, seeing them locked into an embrace. She smiled, quickly leaving them to their own devices.

* * *

**Authors Note-**

Hello! Well, I'm writing this on Monday, but I'm going to put it out on Tuesday. I'm writing these a day or more in advance! Also! I'm trying my hardest to make these longer! I really am! But the problem with that is i'm running a bit low on fresh idea's, so this story is going to be a bit different! It's going to be sorta like those old cartoons, where the chapters follow linearly, but they don't necessarily happen the next day or whatever. So, if you have any ideas for a chapter, write one in the review! And, if it's good, I'll put it in as a chapter! So, let me know if you have any great Idea's! Later days pals!

* * *

**Song of the Day-**

"Misery Business" By Paramore. My personal favorite Paramore song, so yeah. I'm into Emo bands, it's just me :P


	7. Secrets and Locked Doors

**Chapter 7- Secrets and Locked Doors **

* * *

Freddy was sitting on stage after a long day. As soon as the last employee had left the building, Bonnie immediately went to the service room, locking the door shut behind him. This was quite strange behavior, which for Bonnie at that time was saying quite a lot. Freddy called a meeting between the other two animatronics and himself.

"What's up Freddy?" Chica asked him, after she and Foxy got back from the Kitchen doing… things.

"We need to talk about Bonnie, He's starting to worry me." Freddy admitted, the unamused look on Chica's face confusing him. "What?"

"Are you just now noticing that Bonnie isn't right or are you just now worried about it?" Chica said, rolling her eyes. Freddy grunted, straightening his bow tie.

"Chica, you know what I'm talking about. He's strange, I don't know what's wrong with him either. Even today, He went into the service room, locking the door behind him. He never talks to us anymore… It's… it's like he's a completely different person…" Said Freddy.

"Aye, the lad be different. But as ye recall, we all be like that from time to time. People block out our memories and we be totally different people we be!" Foxy added.

"Yes… but… Golden is gone… and We don't know what happened to the puppet… so who could have done it?" Said Freddy.

"Well.. I've been thinking… something clearly possessed Mangle to repair Bonnie… do you think the same force that compelled him to do that was the same one that blocked out his memories again? Or maybe he was the one that possessed Bonnie… I don't know! There's so many different situations he could be in right now…" Said Chica. She sniffled, looking at the other two with a worried look. "Do… do you guys really think that he's really Ben?" She said seriously.

"I… I don't know! I don't! Honestly… I have a gut feeling that it's he's still Ben… but… there's no way to tell with how he's acting at the moment…" Freddy admitted.

"Yarr… Incidentally, do you guys want to see what he's doing right now?" Foxy asked, making Freddy's ears perk up.

"How? He locked the door…" Said Freddy with a sigh. Foxy chucked.

"You know who has the keys to this place?" Foxy said with a sly grin on his snout. Freddy grinned as well, giving Chica a sideways glance.

"The Night Guard!" They all said at once. Freddy looked at the closest security camera, walking up to it slowly, waiting for it to turn on. He grinned sheepishly laughing into it.

"Are you sure Freddy?" Chica said, making Freddy look at her. "I mean… won't this be a bad Idea? We've promised that we wouldn't hurt anyone again… we killed so many people… I think that it would just bring up unwanted memories of it. Are you sure you want to risk this again?"

"Im sorry Chica, but remember it's for _your_ brother, and our friend. Also, who said we had to kill him? Just take the keys of his passed out corpse, or politely ask for them… not that ever works... " Said Freddy with a sigh.

"I just… I don't want to hurt anyone anymore… I've already caused so much pain for people…" Chica admitted. Foxy wiped tears off her face, smiling warmly.

"Lass… Trust me… we might not have to hurt him… if we do hurt him… I apologize to you in advance… but… I want to do this for you… for me friend Bonnie… I want him to be safe… I want everyone to be safe. I don't want you to cry over this Chica… I want you to be happy and safe too." Foxy said. Chica smiled, grabbing him into a hug. Freddy laughed, looking away, down the west hall. The guard had only been here for a few minutes.

Freddy smirked, laughing loudly at the prospect of finally messing with the humans again. This would be a lot of fun.

* * *

"Alright, same tactics as before. We don't have Bonnie this time, so you need to be more aggressive Foxy. Chica, don't leave the window at all ok, he needs to be worried about you at all times." Chica nodded, already heading down to the east hall. Foxy got into his position in front of the cove, tilting his head around the corner waiting for the perfect opening. Freddy grinned, heading into his normal routine, starting by getting off the stage and heading to the bathrooms.

After a hour, Freddy heard a distant scream and a door slamming. "Chica must be there already, good." Freddy said, heading towards the girls bathroom. He liked standing in the girls bathroom, he found it quite amusing. He poked his head out of it, staring straight into the camera. Once he saw it blink red, he laughed,leaving the bathroom heading towards the kitchen. He then began playing his music tone,laughing to himself. This brought up so many memories, good and bad ones. He found the entire scheme very amusing.

"ACK!" He heard the night guard scream. He then heard loud metallic banging, laughing again. Foxy was trying to get in. He was almost out of power. Freddy decided it would be better to head down the west hall. He wouldn't make it much farther. And it was only 2 AM.

"Hey Freddy! I think I be about to run again!" Foxy said, already running back again. Freddy chuckled, looking down the hall at the Fox. He heard another scream, and the door shut directly in front of Foxy's face.

"Oh… so close!" Freddy said, hearing the loud bang. To his pleasure, he heard the satisfying hum of the generator going out, then began his trek towards the office. The panicked heavy breathing made it even funnier, he couldn't help but laugh again. Sticking his head into the doorway, playing his jingle.

"Um… uh…" The guard inside said, sweating nervously. "This wasn't in the job description!" He said. Freddy laughed again, sticking his head in an screaming at the top of his lungs. The guard panicked, passing out in front of him.

"Hey! We got him! The tactic twenty years in the making still works!" Freddy said, giving Foxy a pat on the back.

"Yeah, I'm just glad we _don't _have to stuff him, and kill him for our own personal gain. I mean, I never wanted to murder anyone, but it really wasn't up to me… oh! Sorry, just thinking out loud." Chica giggled, quickly grabbing the keys off his belt and leaving the office. "Um, let's go! We already wasted too much time getting these!"

"Right!" Foxy said, running through the office and catching up with Chica.

"Sorry about it sir. We really needed the keys. But hey! AT least we don't _have_ to kill you guys anymore! You should be happy. Well, enjoy your nap!" Said Freddy, heading back down the west hall.

"Hurry up Freddy!" Chica complained, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Sorry guys!" Freddy said, running with his hand on his top hat to keep it on his head. Chica sighed, shoving the key into the door to unlock it. Freddy grunted, looking around the dark room. No Bonnie.

"Hey… guys…" Foxy said. Chica and Freddy looked at him curiously. "Ye two don't think he went… in there… do ye?" He said pointing towards the employee only door. Freddy gulped, slowly walking over towards the door. He gasped, hearing short bursts of sobs on the other side.

"Come on you guys!" He said, swinging open the door and running into the darkness of the forbidden room.

* * *

**Author's Note-**

Hello you guys! Great to see you! So um… about Wednesday… um.. I kinda… played Animal Crossing… like… alday… my bad! But hey! At least you got today's, right? Sorry!  
Well, anyway, I don't really have much to say about this one. Um… so… I promise I'll get the next chapter out Friday, so don't like panic or anything. Later!~

* * *

**Song of the Day-  
**Ok, so, here's a fact about me you might not have known. I'm a HUGE Pokemon nerd, like seriously. So when I heard "Pokémon OR/AS Remix: Vs. Rival" by RetroSpecter (TheOphidians), I literally flipped my shit. I loved it. It was great. Ok, I'm done being a fanboy for the moment. Soz.


	8. Storage

**Chapter 8- Storage**

* * *

At the bottom of a flight of stairs, they were met with a strange new place they had never seen before. Freddy assumed it must have been here the entire time, he just wondered why he was never allowed in it. The sign on the door was just as off putting as the musty smell the hallway gave off. The hallway was coated with old chairs, tables, dust bunnies, but it lacked the thing they had went there to find. Bonnie.

"I wonder… do you guys think that he is really here?" Freddy asked them.

Chica smiled a bit "I'm sure he's around here somewhere, my question is though… what is he _doing_ down here if he _is_? I doubt he knows what's down here, just as we don't know anything about this place." She looked around at all the vents and doors in the hallway. "Who built this place? It's massive! Look at all these air ducts! I could get lost in the entirety of this place!"

Freddy laughed, looking over at Foxy. "Incidentally, do you think we would find him faster if we split up?" He asked him.

"Hmm… We would be lookin around a wider area… and we might find him a bit faster… so if we remember where the exit be… I don't see why not!" Foxy said.

"Good Idea, I think we should too! Where can I start looking first Foxy?" Chica asked excitedly. She was finally able to be useful and she was loving every second of it.

"hmm...t lass, maybe you should go into that vent thar! Maybe ye could find the lad! Freddy and I will look around the hallways. If ye find em, let us know? Ok?" Foxy said, helping her get the vent hatch off. She giggled as she looked into the vent, already beginning to draw a mental map in her head.

"Sure thing Foxy! Thanks!" She said, pecking him on the cheek. Foxy's gears heated up and he blushed, watching her disappear into the small vent. He thought he heard her giggling with excitement, making his gears heat up even hotter.

"Kinda wish I fit in those vents now…" He said, rubbing his cheek in and attempt of calming himself down. Freddy chuckled patting him on the back.

"Come on lover boy, let's go find Bonnie." He said, pointing down the hall towards a door. "I'll check that room out, you look around the halls more."

"Aye aye Cap'n!" Foxy said proudly, walking off in the direction of his choice. "_I hope I find him soon… this place gives me the creeps!"_

Now walking over to the door he had formerly pointed at, he heard a distinct cry coming from it. "Hm… Bonnie?" He asked. He waited a while for response; however, none came. Grunting with annoyance, he fiddled with the doorknob, the door giving way. He looked in the darkness, trying to spot the source of the nearly inaudible sobs. "Hello?"

"Huh!?" A voice said between sobs. A pair of green eyes lit up across the room, and Freddy knew them even from a distance.

"Green? What are you doing here?"

* * *

"Let's see… so I took a right, then a left, then went straight for a while… There has to be a way out…" Chica huffed, continuing to crawl in the vents with the utmost care not to attract too much attention. She turned to the right, sighing with relief as she saw the light at the end of the dark tunnel. She lightly pulled the grate off, slipping out and reattaching it.

Looking around at the room she was in, she noticed that it was filled with boxes and stacked chairs. From the dim lights that lit the room, she also noticed that everything, especially the boxes, were recently moved by humans. "_Is this some kind of storage?"_ She thought to herself "Ok… where am… Hey!" She said, seeing the light go out. Strangely, the light was very different compared to the lights in the hallways, and she didn't know where it had come from. "Hey! Why did it shut off… wait… hello? Did someone turn it off?"

"Wait a minute! Chica? Is that you?" A familiar voice said, sticking it's head up accordingly. Chica gasped.

"Tee Chee? Are you ok!? What happened to you? What.. what are you doing here?" Chica said, immediately running over to the ruined little chicken.

"Yeah… I.. I don't know… the humans took me and the others… I don't know where they others are… Chica… please… help me…" She said faintly. Chica held onto her tightly.

"D-Don't worry little duck… I've got you now… I got you…" She said soothingly, patting the top of her head. Tee Chee shrank in her arms, shaking violently from either cold or fear. "I need to get you out of here…" Chica said, helping the girl to her feet. "Can you walk?"

"Not… by myself…" She said, grabbing a hold of Chica's shoulder. "Fuel tanks… really… low…" She said. Chica nodded, hearing the deadly beeps of the fuel gauge dropping. For some reason, Tee Chee's eyelights wouldn't go out. Chica assumed it was because she was afraid of the dark, as the automatic sensor connected to her AI Chip seemed fine.

"It's.. It's ok.. I've got you now… and… and I'm sure you'll be fine…" She said lightly, helping her back towards the surface.

"The… the others… are they safe?" Tee Chee choked out, making Chica sigh, continuing to head down the hall with her. After a few moments in deathly silence, she answered.

"I don't… I don't know… But… I'm sure that Freddy and Foxy have found one of them by now… I hope they're in decent condition…" She said, hobbling back up the stairs once she finally made it. "Come on Tee Chee! I'll make you some pizza!"Foxy continued walking down the hall, feeling extremely anxious. He kept thinking he saw a shadow or a pair of eyes looking at him every time he looked into one of the rooms. One thing bothered him more than that though, and that was, Where and how did they make this. Also, why? It didn't seem to hold much more purpose than storing a bunch of useless old junk.

* * *

Foxy continued walking down the hall, feeling extremely anxious. He kept thinking he saw a shadow or a pair of eyes looking at him every time he looked into one of the rooms. One thing bothered him more than that though, and that was, Where and how did they make this. Also, why? It didn't seem to hold much more purpose than storing a bunch of useless old junk.

"I wonder… does this have a different purpose… was it built here for another reason? Maybe this was here before the restaurant opened up here…" He thought to himself, nearing the end of the hallway. Something peculiar caught his eye, a pair of blue eyes staring at him from within one of the rooms to his left. He figured it was is eye sensors playing tricks on him, but he went into the room anyway.

"Hello? Who that be?" He asked once he saw the eyes close. He turned his eyelights on, lighting the room with his vision. "Oh… it's you!"

"Hello… Foxy… how are you?" Teddy said, coughing loudly. He scratched his head with a confused look. "You're not going to just leave me like Bonnie did, are you?" He asked, pulling himself up weakly on top of a box.

"What? You saw me matey Bonnie?" Foxy said, easing his way over to the large bear. Teddy nodded.

"Yeah… and someone else… but… I don't know who it was really… It was a strange golden rabbit. They were walking around together. Um, do you think you could get me out of this place? I hate the musty smell." Teddy said, holding a hand out for Foxy to grab. Foxy complied, grabbing his hand and helping him to the door.

"So… do you know what happened to ye?" Foxy asked as the slowly trudged down the hallway "Man this guys is really heavy, he's way bigger than the other two!"

"Vaguely… they had shut the other two off on the way over here… but… they forgot to shut me off. So I plugged myself into the nearest outlet and waited for something to happen. And something did happen, We arrived here. To this… old pizzeria. I didn't get to see it for very long as they ushered us into these rooms… I don't know where the others are… I… I'm sorry… everything went wrong…" Teddy said with a sigh. Once Foxy got a better look at the bear, he noticed that he was in very poor condition, even worse than his missing jaw and arm, he looked like he had an oil leak.

"Were you guys… here.. for…. very long?" Foxy asked, worrying about how many years had truly passed.

Teddy smirked, coughing a bit "It's only been a few years Foxy… luckily I've been plugged in the whole time, so I've been counting the days… you know it's been three years and I haven't been eating any real food, I'm starving after all this electricity… can I get some pizza?"

* * *

**Authors Note-**

Hey! Ok, expect an update on this chapter later, I've just barely had enough time to finish this before I had to go. So please review and all that, it means a lot! Later!

* * *

**Song of the day-**

It's not really the best song by them, but "Turning over a new leaf" By Mandopony is really good and every time I hear it I want to play more animal crossing!


	9. The Show with Foxy

**Chapter 9- The Show with Foxy**

***Please read the Authors note if you want to participate in the Characters event!***

* * *

Foxy and Teddy made it out of the basement, with Teddy finally able to walk for himself, though with a lot of effort. They all gasped, seeing the others all waiting for them. They all sighed with relief, seeing the last of their friends being pulled out. Most of them.

Freddy motioned towards some pizza boxes, and Foxy thought he could see the longing in Teddy's eyes. Teddy gently, yet hastily, made his way over and grabbed some pizza. He sat with the other toys and devoured the pizza while the older animatronics decided what to do.

"We've got a hour before the kids start coming, and Bonnie is still down there…" Freddy said, looking back at the basement door.

"Yeah, and what about the toys? Seeing the state of Green and Teddy they were left there to rot… and I wonder if mangle, T-Fox, and BB are still there... " Chica stated. They toy's glanced at them as she mentioned their names, but quickly returned to their pizza.

"I wonder if we be in deeper than we be likin… when the humans find the animatronics here, I be thinkin they just put them back down there… what you think we should be doing about it?" Foxy asked Freddy.

"Well, before the humans get here we need to hide them, and tell them to stay put." Freddy said flatly. Chica's face fell as she glanced back at Tee Chee. "And we have to hope that Bonnie comes back up before Six, otherwise we'll all be in trouble for going down there."

"Ok, so… it's 5:45! We need to wrap this up!" Chica said, breathing heavily. She stood up and walked over towards the Toys. "Ok guys… sadly we have to get you back down there… the humans will probably force you back down there anyway… or… worse…" She said. Tee Chee sighed, While Green silently panicked, grabbing Teddy into a tight hug. Chica smiled a bit "Good news is, though, that you'll never have to be alone in those rooms anymore." That seemed to sell it, as Green started laughing, and Tee Chee and Teddy began smiling. Chica sighed.

Suddenly, they all froze. Then, everyone looked back at the basement door, hearing someone stepping up them with loud creaks. "W-who is that?" Green asked, shivering. The door slowly eased open.

"Who is it!" Freddy said, walking over towards the door. He stood in front of it, angrily tapping his foot.

"It's just _Me_ Freddy, don't get so excited." Bonnie said, shoving past him. He looked at the toys on the ground, rolling his eyes. "Are you serious? These plastic ones again, really?"

"What?" Chica asked, helping them to their feet to bring them down to the basement.

"You're still friends with those… Toy freaks? You realize that they _replaced_ you right? They aren't the nice guys you may think they are! Their in bad shape, just let them rot down there." Bonnie said with a scowl.

Foxy's eyes glazed over, thanking everyone that Chica was already gone while he started saying that. Freddy stomped his foot, walking up to him. "Look here, _Bonnie,_ We're their friends. _We're all they have_. Abandoning them is just a terrible thing to even think! Even from you. You know, you used to be their friends, even though they ripped off your arm. Now look at you, if you even are _him_ anymore. It's like you're a ghost of your former self. And I hate it, I hate it more than you can imagine. I hope that you like the way you're acting… because you're ruining our friendship, me and Foxy, and you're poor sister Chica… how do you think she feels?"

Bonnie sneered, turning away from him and walking towards the door. Foxy ran over, blocking the door. "Ye not leaving so soon. Me brother" Foxy said, winking at Freddy "was asking ye a question. It do ye good to answer him. Or he might get… a wee bit angry."

Bonnie rolled his eyes, holding up one of his four fingers. "Ok, first off, Chica is NOT my sister, I have no family. Second, I hate the toys. Thirdly, I don't care if you hate _it _or not. And lastly, _I really don't care about any of this._ The kids, the songs, the pizza, the adults, everything. I really hate it all, and I wish it would all just _go away_." Bonnie said, shoving the Fox out of his way, walking out. Freddy blinked, looking over at Foxy for verification of that actually happening.

Foxy, scratched the back of his head. "So… ye think that's really him?"

Freddy looked at his feet. "_What did I do wrong? Or was it him? … I… That's not Ben… it can't be… but… if that's not him then… who is it? I need a way to find out who it is… and… what happened to the real Ben? What if I just fixed-"_

"Hey guys! I'm back! Where's Bonnie?" Chica asked, grabbing one more slice of pizza. Foxy rubbed the back of his head even faster, feeling nervous. Freddy cleared his throat, feeling a lump.

"Um… hey Chica! I think that we should get ready for-" Freddy started, but was interrupted by a long chime from a clock, indicating Six AM, warning them that they needed to get ready to preform. "Um, get ready for the show… Bonnie's waiting on stage."

* * *

"This has been one of the most stressful days this month... " Freddy said during one of the intermissions. Chica giggled.

"Come on Freddy, let's go check on Foxy, I think he's in the middle of a show!" Said Chica. Freddy nodded.

"Can you believe that my little brother has a show all on his own? I mean, I kinda run the show on the stage, but Foxy has his own audience and his own show! I can't even begin to say how proud of him I am!" Freddy said, chuckling to himself.

Chica giggled too. "Well, He is kinda great I guess…" She said. Freddy raised an eyebrow, then a sly grin edged it's way onto his snout.

"Hey, before we head over there…" He said, edging a bit closer to her. "My brother, Foxy… you love him, don't you?" Freddy said. Chica's gears ran on ends, and she blushed.

"Um… y-yeah… I guess I do…" Chica said. She looked at Freddy whom never stopped smiling "I mean, I love all you guys too…"

"Well, do you love him _more_ than a friend?" Freddy asked, making Chica blush even more.

"I-I guess I do… I mean… he's so… sweet… and he's always thinking, and quiet… you never know what he's thinking about… I've gotten into the habit of guessing on what he's thinking about… kinda like a game…" She said, not realizing she was being stared at by Freddy the entire time. "I guess… I do love him… and I don't really know if he feels the same way… do you know… Freddy?"

"Um, I don't know" Freddy lied "But… you should go tell him how you feel. It's not like he'd be able to do it, he's too timid and shy. You have to tell him that you love him." Freddy said, patting her on the back.

Chica nodded, standing up. "You're right!" She said, stepping out from behind the curtains, spotting the Fox reenacting something. She ran towards him, leaving Freddy behind.

"Not during the day! ...oh man." Freddy said, watching her run up to the fox. "Better come with." He said bitterly, stepping down from the stage and walking over to the pirates cove. He didn't realize it, but a lot of children began following him, feeling extremely happy about him leaving the stage. He made his way to the cove, and Chica was sitting among the children, staring up at Foxy with her pink eyes glued to his face.

"Ahoy Freddy! Ye be stayin as well?" He asked. Freddy could sense the confusion and worry in his voice, but sat down next to Chica and watched him perform his final act. A thought crossed Freddy's mind, and that was that Bonnie had been staring at him from behind the stage curtains the entire time.

"_Just ignore him, we'll have to talk about him later anyway._" He thought, trying to enjoy the show.

Foxy tensed up, feeling a bit anxious. Freddy elbowed Chica, who jumped a bit. "You should go up there…" He whispered. Chica nodded slowly, sitting up carefully and making her way over to the cove. Foxy looked at her with wide eyes, feeling even more nervous than before.

"Hey Foxy, can I help you enact at all?" Chica asked, Hearing lots of cheering from the kids behind her. Foxy blinked, and a bright smile shined on his snout.

"Sher thing lass, just hop up here and be me first mate!" Foxy said with a laugh. Once Chica stood up there, Foxy felt a rush of excitement, completely negating the fear he had just felt. They acted out the parts, wasting an entire our. The entire time, Freddy sat and watched with the children, Bonnie staring out the show stage curtain. The children enjoyed every minute of it, and the employees had told the manager about the success they had gained from such a small endeavor.

"Well" The manager said "We might just do this more often. Although I'm interested in why they did it in the first place…"

Foxy and Chica sat together after the show was over, and during that all the children left with happy the employee's checked on them and left, Bonnie scooted down the basement without a word. The toy's came out too, and Freddy brought them some pizza and sat with them on stage. Chica and Foxy didn't join them, they just sat alone at pirates cove.

"Hey Foxy?" Chica said, looking up at Foxy with a smile. Foxy looked back, smiling as well. "Do you…. do you love me? I love you… and… and I love you so much... " She said, stuttering. Foxy smiled even more, pulling her into a hug.

"Of course I love you lass… to be honest… I loved you ever since I saw you with ye brother at the party… it was… it was... " Foxy said, Chica putting her finger up to his mouth.

"Love at first sight?" She said, pressing her beak up to his snout, and they both closed their eyes. Freddy looked over at them, smiling at his handiwork.

"Good one little brother… good one…"

* * *

**Author's Note-**

Welp, Chapter 9! Wow, I feel like this one is going along quite nicely. Also, more shipping here :3 Don't worry this was a one chapter type deal, it's all serious for a while now. Also! I'd like to say that the reviews you guys are giving me are awesome! So here's a little thing, if you want, tell me your favorite character in this cannon is! Any character, and it can be from any of the stories, 1-3, and let me know why if you want! I wanna see who is the most loved and who needs more work! Well, if you're wondering, mine is Freddy, but that's just me! Ok! Let me know in the reviews! I'm eager to see the results! Later day's guys!

* * *

**Song of the Day-**

I don't know if I said this already, but "Stranger in a strange land" by 30 seconds to Mars is bae. Nuff said.


	10. The Search for the Truth

**Chapter 10- The Search for the Truth**

* * *

Later that Week, on Friday, the animatronics were told that the restaurant would be closed that Saturday and the entirety of the next week, due to unspecified reasons. They wanted to ask why, but they knew that asking would be a bad idea. The only humans they could talk to were either long gone or in jail.

"Well you guys can stay here, I've got somewhere to be!" Bonnie said after the last of the humans had left.

"Where are you going Bonnie?" Chica asked. Bonnie just laughed at her.

"Like I'd tell you, It's none of your concern. Now, since I have a week, I might be gone a bit long than you'd like." Bonnie said with a smirk. He hopped down from the stage and ran to the parts and service room, ignoring the pleas from Chica.

"Well then… What should we do now?" Chica asked, looking at Foxy and Freddy expectantly. Freddy grunted, and a sly grin shined on his face.

"Well, we have a whole week. No night guard, no humans, and one problem. Bonnie. I think that we should go back down there. We could do a few things, like find the others, or even discover what happened to Bonnie. I think it's worth a shot." Said Freddy. The others looked at him doubtfully "And this time will be different, you know why? Because we can all go down there in three different groups of two with the toys helping us." He added, making the others sigh with relief.

"Ok Freddy, do you have a plan?" Chica asked.

"Um…. no." Freddy admitted, making them laugh. Foxy clapped his hand and hook together, making them all look at him.

"Aye, that be ok. I have one. Ok, I go with Green. Freddy and Chica, you two grab your going to grab your counterparts. Chica and Toy Chica can fit in the vents, so they can use those. Freddy and me be going around the hallways, checking all the rooms. Ok! Let's get going lads!" Foxy said. Chica seemed a bit worried, but she quickly covered it with a smile and kissed him on the snout.

"Ok, let's do it!" Freddy said, standing up and going to the parts and service room. Bonnie stopped locking it, because he knew they would just unlock it anyway. They explained the plan to the toys, who were fully on board from the start of it. They split up into their groups, then went down the stairs. "Ok you guys, let's not come back until we each find something, then wait for the others. Or if you get hungry, I guess."

"Right! Let's go Tee Chee!" Chica said, opening the grate and crawling inside, Tee Chee coming in right behind her. Green and Foxy started down the hallway, while Freddy and Teddy started down another.

Freddy walked out first, with Teddy behind him. The halls had a few doors every now and then, and every moment Freddy realized how large the place actually was. "Hey, Freddy…" Teddy suddenly asked. Freddy looked back to acknowledge him, and Teddy continued "You and the others… you're real people right?" Teddy asked, making Freddy a bit nervous.

"Um… yeah… I guess you could say we were at one point… Not so much anymore though…" Freddy admitted.

Teddy continued "If you think like a living person, you feel love… right?" Teddy asked. Freddy stopped, then turned to look at him.

"What are you getting at?" Freddy asked.

"Well… I'm just a robot… but… I think I feel love too… but… how can I? I'm not a real person like you used to be…" Teddy said. Freddy suddenly felt flustered, turning away for a moment.

"Oh boy." He thought. "Well, um, Teddy. I can talk to you about this, um… when we aren't so pressed for time. I'll help you with this later, but right now we have a lot on our plate." Freddy said. Teddy seemed a bit disappointed, but agreed that they did have a lot to do.

"Right… well… hey did you hear that?!" Teddy said suddenly. He pointed towards an open door, and he shook all over.

"What?!" Freddy said. Teddy seemed distressed, which was mostly unlike him to worry about little things such as this.

"It was like loud whispering…" Teddy mumbled. Freddy raised an eyebrow, walking over to the door. Strangely, it was empty, except for a box in the back. "Maybe… behind there?"

"Sure, Let's just see real quick." Freddy said sarcastically. "Don't get your fur in a bunch" Freddy walked over to the crate at the back. He felt a shuddering cold shoot into him, making him nervous and somewhat afraid. He held his ground though. "Hello! If you're here you better stay there!"

There was no response, and Freddy got a bit frustrated. "Hey! Don't ignore me! You better speak up… or… or…"

"Uh, Freddy, It's golden." Teddy said flatly. Freddy nearly fell over with shock "What? She's totally wrecked! It's just her costume too, her endoskeleton is gone." Teddy added, making Freddy ease a bit. "Well… should we… do something?" Teddy asked. Freddy was about to say no, after all she had tricked them into murdering not only many night guards, but their own friends Bonnie and Jeremy. Freddy felt a rush of anger, but then, he remembered himself, brutally ripping her head off her golden body out of anger.

"Well… let's at least put her suit back together… I'm sure that she would feel a bit better… maybe even forgive me?" Freddy said, making Teddy laugh.

"Ok, Ok, sure, but don't get carried away, she is dead… or... as dead as she can get." Said Teddy.

Freddy grabbed Golden's head, then sat it on the top of the box. Something about this just seemed wrong, but he had this strangely nagging feeling in his gut that he had to do this. He grabbed her chest and legs, attaching them tightly. "Alright, put the arms on Teddy"

"Got it!" Teddy said, snapping the arms back on. She looked much more like herself after that, then Freddy grabbed her head.

"Ok… I hope this makes her feel better…" Freddy said, popping the head back into place.

"Yeah, Me too. I hope she can forgive-" Teddy started, but something covered his mouth. Golden had him in her arms, her hand and arm covering his mouth. She had both his arms behind his back.

"Teddy!" Freddy said, trying to pull the golden hand off his face. Gold looked dead into his blue eyes, making him stop.

"You! You did that to me! You destroyed me! You ripped me to pieces! And after what? I gave you all life! I saved you from death!" Golden shouted. She threw Teddy to the ground. She stared at Freddy. She suddenly eased, though. "But… I can't do anything about it… I've lost my power… I'm…"

"Just like us!" Freddy said with a smirk. Golden tensed, standing perfectly still. Freddy laughed, feeling a bit strange about it. "Well, I repaired you. Teddy and I are looking for our friend, and if you don't want to be ripped apart again, then I suggest that you try to fix what you have broken."

* * *

**Author's Note-**

Well, that's chapter ten ^_^ Sorry it's late, I've just been busy lately. But hey! I wrote that poem on the first story, so if you haven't read that, then check out chapter 11 on The End is the Beginning. Or don't, you do you man. Anyway, Gold is back! And she's normal now, so I wonder what role she will play in this *sly smile* Anyway, review and stuff if you want, it means a lot to me! Later!

* * *

**Song of the Day-**

Irresistible by Fall Out Boy, suggested to me by My Friend Shahbano (she is dah best) So um, yeah, idk and idc if I put it here before, It. is. bae.


	11. Endings and Beginnings

**Chapter 11- Endings and Beginnings**

* * *

"Alright ma'am, you're finally free to go. Just make sure you stay out of trouble next time, I'd hate to have to see you in here again!" The officer at the front desk told Jessi as he signed her release forms. She smiled meekly at his half-joke.

"Y-Yes sir…" She muttered softly. He nodded as she left. She began walking home, feeling sick to her stomach. "I can't do this much longer… I can't do this…" She thought of her mother, her father, Jeremy, Bonnie. It was too much, yet she had to think about the future, if she even had one. "It's going to be tough… and the pressure is too much… can I do this? Will I do this?"

She finally made it back to her apartment. The cost of the apartment would be too high, she would lose it at the end of the month. She sighed, walking inside. She looked at the state of their house, the carnage her brother had left after his anger fits. She assumed her parents were still in their room, hanging from their necks. Dead. All dead. Her brother was gone, as was was no one left, and only Chica to sympathize with. "I don't really even know where she is…. I heard the old place shut down… so…" She shook her head, heading over to the door for the mail.

"Grand reopening?" She said as she looked at the old mail. It was dated a week and a bit ago, so she figured out it happened while she was in jail. She read the address of the new location. "Oh, it's back in the old place… so...Chica is there…" She thought, looking away from the mail for a moment. She went into the kitchen to grab something. "I'll end this pain today, even if I have to do it myself…"

* * *

The hallway was dark, and the lights flickered on and off with an uncommon frequency. It gave Tee Chee chills up her spine "Chica, do you think we'll find anything?" Tee Chee asked her with dread. "I mean… soon? It's really dark and kinda creepy down here…" Chica giggled.

"Um… Sure. Don't worry about it, we'll find him. Besides, how bad could it be? I mean, it's just dark and creepy, sure, but it could be dark, creepy, and the lights could go out over our heads…" As she said this, the light above her and down the hallway went out, as if on cue. "Um, well… uh…" Tee Chee giggled.

Chica's eyelights kicked in, lighting up the area around her vision. Tee Chee squinted, looking hard at the wall. "M-My eyelights won't turn on! T-They broke!" Tee Chee cried, looking dead at the wall. She began smacking her head with her arm, in a desperate attempt to turn her lights back on.

"Tee Chee! What are you doing! Stop it!" Chica said, grabbing her arm and pushing her against the wall.

"You don't understand! I'm breaking! My suit is decaying… the plastic might crack… what if my eye lights are just the start… I don't want to die…" Tee Chee said. Chica looked away, sliding her hand off the wall.

"I… I know… dying is my biggest fear too… think about me though, I've already died once, nearly twice… and I'm just waiting for the next time to come. As long as I'm still here, You won't die… and I'll do my best to make sure…" Said Chica, wiping a tear off Tee Chee's face. "Don't worry… I'm here… I won't leave you… not if I can help it…"

"B-But… what if you can't? I mean, what if everything you do just leads up to the inevitable death?" Said Tee Chee. Chica laughed, looking down to her.

"Tee Chee, everyone dies. No matter how many times it takes, everyone will eventually meet their end… and no matter what we do to stop it, it will come without warning." Said Chica. Tee Chee seemed a bit restless; however.

"But if we all die, what's the point in living… or whatever it is we are doing, I wouldn't exactly call us 'Living'." Said Tee Chee. Chica looked at the wall for a moment, pondering the question.

"Well!" She said, hugging the chicken and beginning to walk down the hall "If we knew why life was worth living, we wouldn't be living our lives just to figure that out. We live our lives to figure out why our life's worth living!" Said Chica with a sly grin. "It might be love, it might be fame, it might even be to figure out if the universe ever ends, but one thing's for sure, if we knew why we were alive, we would be dead. Our life ends with our death's beginning… The End is the Beginning…" She said, realizing the truth of her words herself. "Every time you die, it's just the beginning of something new… whether it's death or a new life. It's just a new end to a different beginning… Ah! Sorry, let's get going! I doubt you want to stand around at talk about this sort of thing!" Chica said laughing.

"R-Right…" Tee Chee said, feeling a bit light headed. She had no idea Chica was so philosophical. "The End is the Beginning…"

* * *

"Hello?" Jessi said, looking into the dark building. Luckily, the window of the kitchen was locked. She turned on her flashlight, pointing it around the room. Everything in the kitchen was stainless steel, and every object in the room matched. It was also VERY old.

"Hello?" She said again, walking out of the kitchen into the main party room. She shined her flashlight around the room, the light catching and reflecting of the colorful stars hanging from the ceiling. Jessi didn't like the building, so much grief and hatred flowed from it, making her grab something from her pocket. She sighed; however, placing it back "Not yet… not yet…"

She looked around for Chica, finding the door to the parts and service room open. "Maybe…" she whispered, walking over to it. She peeked inside, looking around for anyone. "Hello?" She said again. With no response, she continued into the room, noting the basement door. It had a large "Employees only." Written on it, and she could tell it was used recently based on how it was slightly open. Normally, Jessi followed company rules. But she didn't care anymore, and started down the stairs on the other side of the door. "I hope she's down here…"

She finally got to the bottom, looking around the hallways for someone. Anyone, especially Chica. She had something to say, it was really important. "Chica!" She yelled, looking down the hallways to her left and right. She heard something from the left, starting down that way. "Chica!" She yelled again, turning to the right when she heard her yell back. At the end, was the big yellow bird, and another one standing behind her. She seemed frightened, but Jessi didn't care.

"Jessi! What are you doing here?! I thought you were in jail…" Chica said, hugging her tightly. "It doesn't matter… I'm glad you came."

"Yeah… I got out… I just had to tell you something important. It's been in my head for about a week and I'm certain about it." Jessi said, catching Chica's attention.

"Um, what is it? Is it about Bonnie? Jeremy… our parents? You can tell me anything, I'm technically you're big sister you know…" She said.

"I... " Jessi said, tears starting in her eyes. She pulled something out of her pocket, and Chica's eyes widened when she noticed what it was. "I love you! Bonnie! Jeremy! Mom and Dad! I love you all! I don't want to be confined to this earth anymore.. not without the ones that gave me love and care! I'M DONE BEING ALONE! I CAN'T LIVE MY LIFE ALONE ANYMORE!" She said, plunging the knife deep into her gut, sliding it up and through her sternum. Her eyes stared dead into Chica's, and she saw them burn like a forest fire out of control.

"Jessi!" Chica screamed as she fell to the ground. Jessi spat up blood, and she closed her eyes in the pain. Chica grabbed her body and held her tightly. Jessi smiled a bit, looking up at her with subdued eyes.

"Goodbye... Charlie... I hope you'll… be alright... without… me…" She said, falling limp in Chica's arms. Tee Chee stood motionless behind Chica. Chica sat down on the ground, her lifeless sister lying in her lap.

"Look what happens when people die… more people just die with them!" She thought. Tee Chee walked up to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You ok?" She asked with a shaky voice.

"She… she can still be saved…" She thought, looking up at Tee Chee with her wet eyes. "SHE CAN STILL BE SAVED" She yelled, leaping on top of the smaller bird, knocking her to the ground.

"C-Chica! What are you doing" Tee Chee cried, her plastic chest being ripped from the rest of her body. "Chica! Stop! Please!"

"I WON'T BE ALONE! I CAN'T DO THIS AGAIN!" She said, throwing a punch into Tee Chee's face, knocking her out from this earth. "I won't let her new beginning be the end…"

* * *

**Authors Note-**

CLIFFHANGER *evil laughter* oh, um, er. Sorry! Heh heh. Well, if you want to know more, wait a bit for the update. I't going out sunday (I hope) so there!

Well, that's that, chapter 11! I can't believe it's moving so fast, I'm having a blast with this, and I was waiting for this moment for SO long you have no idea! Well, anyway, let me know what you thought about this chapter, how much you now hate me, all that! Later days!

* * *

**Song of the Day-**

Secrets- By OneRepublic! I LOVE THIS SONG!11!1!


	12. A Failed Breath

**Chapter 12- A Failed Breath**

* * *

Freddy, Teddy, and Golden continued down the hallways, the inner workings of the place confusing them beyond all comprehension. Teddy took the he lead, Golden right behind him with Freddy keeping a close eye on her. Maybe a bit too close.

"Where are we even going…" Golden said angrily. "And who was it we were looking for? Is it that purple guy? Oh! I hate him so much! He killed so many children, making my life difficult! UGH!"

"Sorta… He is technically dead… but he is still around… I don't know where he is though, he's around here somewhere… in a golden bunny suit." As he said this, Golden stopped in front of him. "Hey! What's wrong with you?!"

"... he's… he's still… he's still around… he's still here!" She said, her excitement overwhelming Freddy and Teddy "Oh! He's Still here! Golden Bonnie… he's still here… I can't believe it..."

"What? Are you ok? Do you know the golden bunny?" Freddy asked. Golden smirked.

"I did. A long time ago… way before any of this started… it was a simple time… kids loved me and him… we were so happy… we were so bright and colorful… but… but… they took him away… for some reason… I've been waiting for so long to see him again… I've been waiting for the moment when we would meet again…. oh! Where is he?!"

"Like I said, I don't know! Maybe-" Freddy started, Golden shoved past him. "Hey! Get back here!"

"Look, you have an issue, and I have a friend to meet. But thanks for fixing me… I guess… if we meet up again, it will be on better terms. NOW SCRAM!" Golden said with a twist of her wrist. Freddy grumbled.

Freddy started to chase her, but Teddy grabbed his arm. "Let her go Freddy… she clearly is not going to help us anymore… at least for now… we have bigger problems to face… oh, and can we go back. I'm hungry!" Teddy said, a sneer on his snout.

"Sure thing… let's go back… it's late anyway…" Freddy said. "I just hope we can find our way out…"

"Same…"

"Alright, let's go! This way… wait… do you… do you hear that?" Freddy said suddenly. Both their ears perked up, listening to something like sobs. "What is that?"

"Sounds… it sounds like Chica!" Teddy said "Is she ok!? Where is she?!"

"I don't know! Follow the sound!" Freddy said, heading down the hall where he heard the sounds. "Left!" He said to Teddy as he bounded the corner. Teddy followed, huffing loudly from the exertion.

"*huff* Ok… ok… is she close?" Teddy said between breaths.

"Yeah! Go Left again! She's close!" Freddy said as he headed up to the corner to turn. There, on the other side of the corner, was Chica, crying above Tee Chee. "Chica! There you are! What happened… to… is that… Chica?" Freddy said as he walked towards her.

"It's ok… you'll be… you'll be back soon Jessi… I know you will…" Chica said, stroking Tee Chee's head. Freddy walked up to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. Chica turned to look at him, her eyes had gone completely black and white dots shined in the middle. Freddy immediately drew his hand back, taking a step back. "Go away Freddy! Don't mess this up! I'm not done yet…" Chica screamed, turning back to Tee Chee. Freddy looked around her, covering his snout when he saw what she had done.

"Oh… my… what did you do!?" Freddy said. Chica had ripped Tee Chee's chest right off her body. Next to her, is a pile of bloody limbs, was her sister, Jessi. Chica held a knife in her hand, and she was using the other hand to shove pieces of her sister into Tee Chee.

"I said… go … away… FREDDY!" Chica said, flinging the bloody knife at him. It stuck into his chest, the handle protruding upwards towards his chest. Freddy yanked it out, looking at the hole in his exoskeleton where the knife had penetrated it. Freddy growled at her. She had crossed the line. Chica turned back to her bloody mess, shoving more pieces into Tee Chee "She didn't fit at first… so I had to chop her up… so she could fit…"

"Chica… you're… you're sick…" Teddy said, backing up and nearly tripping over a chair. Chica ignored the comment, continuing to shove more pieces into her. "Tee Chee was our friend Chica! She your best friend! Look at what you're doing to her! This is wrong… you're so WRONG!"

"I don't care! She would understand, SHE UNDERSTANDS! Do you think that I'm being selfish? For not wanting to lose my only family... I'M NOT LOSING ANOTHER ONE!" Chica screamed, shoving Jessi's last piece into the suit, closing the chest piece back into place. "I WON'T LET HER DIE! I CAN'T… I CAN'T LET HER DIE!" Chica said, scooping up the smaller chicken in her arms, running down the hall with her. Blood soaked her fabric and the floor under where she walked as she dashed around the corner. The bear's both blinked, trying to analyse the situation.

Freddy sighed, starting to run after her. "Teddy come on! She can't get too far! We have to catch up!"

"L-Let's go!" Teddy managed after Freddy started to run after her. She already had a lead on them, and she was running much faster then them. "Too… Big…" Teddy said to himself. Freddy nodded, panting loudly. She was way faster than them. From down the hall, the saw her, dive into an open vent, pulling Tee Chee behind her. "We… we can't fit in there… no way…" Teddy said, nearly falling over. Freddy nodded, grabbing a wall for support.

"... Chica… what is wrong… with… you!?" Freddy yelled down the hallway. His voice was raspy and forced from the running, and he had to sit down. Teddy sat down with him. "Bonnie…. we have to find him… where… do you think.. he is…?"

"I don't… know… but… why do we… need him…?" Teddy asked.

"Because... " Freddy said. "He's the only one she'll listen to… and…. only him… he's the only one that could catch her…Bonnie! If you can hear me… we need you! Your SISTER NEEDS YOU!"

* * *

Chica pulled Tee Chee through the vents as quickly as she could. "It's ok… Jessi… soon you'll wake up… then you can live forever with me… you can live forever…" Said Chica. Kicking out one of the grates, she pulled out Tee Chee and looked around the room she was in.

"I think we're safe…" Chica said. She picked up Tee Chee and began to wander aimlessly. "When you wake up… we can have a good talk… about everything… I love talking to people that care about me… I can't wait to talk to you! You're all I-"

"There you are!" Someone said to her left, making her jump. Chica looked over, gasping as the purple bunny walked over to her. He his face was angled in a righteous fury. "What do you think you're doing?" He said.

"Bonnie! I-I-" She said, nearly falling over.

"Charlie, what are you doing?!"

"Bonnie! Wait… I can explain! I was under so much stress… I-I-"

"Look Charlie... I know everything we've done is difficult up to this point… I know how stressful life without someone can be… but you have to accept that not everyone can live… I've died enough times to learn that." He grabbed her shoulders as she shook violently. "But look at yourself Charlie. I remember the sweet little girl that was my sister… she was smart, she was strong, she loved pizza, she loved me and our family. How can you bare to stand here, covered in blood and shaking like a cold puppy separated from a cause. You're better than this Charlie. I know that."

"Ben… I…" Chica said, looking down at the broken, bloody Tee Chee in her hands. "I… I did this… I broke her… I was supposed to be strong for my little sister… for the toys.. but I did this!"

"Chica… you know you never meant to do it...you're better than this… better than all of this… you have to move on… you need to move on with me… come on Charlie… don't you think it's time? I've been waiting for a long time… ever since Foxy and Freddy broke this body and let my soul free. Don't you want the pain to end?" Bonnie asked.

"...you're free? How? You're still here! You've been here ever since we came here… since you're body got repaired, even before that, in the closet with mangle…" Chica said.

"Charlie… I only came back here to get you. The others are not ready… yet… but you've had enough...you're ready to go, aren't you? Don't worry about this body, It's not mine anymore, It's _his_. Are you ready to go? To leave this all behind us and wait for the others?"

"... what about Foxy? I love him and Freddy too! Can't we take them with us?!" Chica said with panic.

"They have to move on from their souls… they have to be ready to move on… we need to hurry! _He_ is coming back! Hurry! You have to come with me Charlie!" Bonnie said, extending his hand. Chica dropped Tee Chee, pulling him into an embrace.

"I'm ready Ben, I'm sorry… I made a mistake.. but I'm ready to push it behind me so I can move on! I don't want to be here anymore… I want to be with you… I love you Ben!" She said.

* * *

**Author's Note-**

Chapter 12 is here! (Thank you for the support by the way!) and the reviews have been piling up lately. To address this, I'd like to thank everyone who commented! That's John Doe The Soldier, IAMCHEDDAR, FoxyAndMangle, and all the guests! Like I said in the reviews myself, I've run out of the guest review slots, so if you want your review to show in the review section, you need to sign in or create an account! Hey man, sometimes going that extra mile means a lot more than you'd think. Ok! So if you'd like, review and I'll post the next chapter as soon as it's done! Later days!

* * *

**Song of the day-**

Tiffany Blews By Fall out Boy :D I live for this song, this song is life.


	13. Missing Love

**Chapter 13- Missing Love**

* * *

_"Is he ready to wake up yet?"_

_"No… It has to happen naturally… we can't rush them. Give them a while…"_

_"But… how will he survive without me?"_

_"I'm sure he'll be fine… he has his brother… He'll be just fine… we just have to wait."_

_"Right… how long do we have to wait? Long?"_

_"Heh, it's not bad, I waited for you, didn't I?"_

"GAH!" Foxy yelped as he sat up from his slumber.

"Are you alright Foxy!?" Freddy said, running over to his cove and poking his head in to check on him. "I heard you yell!"

"Yarr… I be fine…" Said Foxy. Freddy raised an eyebrow to question him, but he sighed instead, leaving the cove. Foxy was alone again. HE started getting used to it. It had been a week since they went into the basement, Bonnie continued to go down there every night, and something… strange happened to Chica. Whenever the show was over, she just went into sleep mode, then wouldn't wake up until she had to either eat or do another show. She never spoke. He felt sick to his stomach about it. He missed her.

"Chica…" He said. "Chica.. me lass… where ye be? I see ye on thar stage… but… it be like ye a different person… was it me? Did I drive ye away? Did I make ye this way? Was it-"

"Foxy… are you sure you're ok? You sure do talk about Chica a lot…" Freddy said, sticking his head back into the cove again.

"Get out! I'm fine! Just leave me alone!" Foxy scowled, walking over to the curtains and folding them back. "I don't want to talk about it…" Freddy stuck up his hand, his eyebrows angled.

"No! I'm not going to let you seclude yourself AGAIN!" He yelled, grabbing Foxy tightly on his exoskeleton. "You think you're the only one with issues? I know you loved Chica, I know. But you have to remember that-"

"LET ME BE!" Foxy screamed, shoving the bear off him. He fell to the ground, snarling. "There is no way you could understand me and me Chica… we be in love! LOVE! Do you even know what that be? LOVE! Waking up everyday of me life… remembering the pain of me death… all me mateys crying out for their mums and dads… the only thing keeping me a-goin was me Chica! I WON'T LET YOU TAKE HER!"

"Foxy! I'm not taking her from you! What are you talking about!?" Freddy said, laying a hand on his shoulder. Foxy shoved him away, running past him.

"No! No! ME Chica be fine! She has tah be… she just a bit confused… I can fix her! I can! I CAN FIX HER! And me and me lass will be fine… we'll be fine, without nobody else to take away our love!" Foxy ran towards the stage as quickly as he could. He knocked over a chair and nearly tripped over a fallen pizza box before he got there. Hopping up quickly, he grabbed the deactivated Chica from the stage, hopping back down. He narrowed his eyes at Freddy, who just shook his head from the entrance of the pirate's cove. "STAY AWAY!"

"Why are you so upset? I didn't mean to-"

"Just shut up! Just stay away! You couldn't understand! You don't! YOU DON'T!" He yelled, holding The limp bird in his arms. Freddy sighed, walking towards him slowly. Foxy shook his head rapidly, "Stay back…"

Freddy sighed again, tiling his head as he spoke "I just want to work this out Foxy.. let me finish what I have to say… You have to remember that-"

"No! I don't need to listen to ye! I don't need you anymore brother! You just chase people away! Did you chase Chica away!? Bonnie!? ...Dad? Did you chase him away too?! Is that why I never met him!?" Foxy said, oily tears streaming down his face.

Freddy looked at his brother, his mouth a ar with the shock of his brother's confession. "Is that what this is about? Really? Do you think that-"

"Don't talk your way out of it! You must have chased em away! That's what you do… is that why Mom hasn't come to see me and ye? Did you just chase er' off too?! What about Mark, Matt and Morris?! WHAT ABOUT THEM!? WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME!?" Foxy screamed, running over to the Parts and Services room, looking at Freddy "I HATE YOU, YE TUBBY, SCURVY BEAR!" He said, leaving Freddy to himself in the dimly lit room.

"It be ok Chica… I keep you with me… Me brother… no… that bear won't chase ye from me… I promise ye…" Said Foxy, holding Chica tightly in his arms. He bounded down the stairway, keeping a close watch behind himself for Freddy. He was in no mood to see him anytime soon. Or ever, if he could help it. Foxy took a few more steps down the stairs, trying to keep his breathing under control. "He brings out the worst in me… I only get angry around him… I hate him." Foxy thought over and over in his head. _"__All he did was run everyone away… they all hate me, they all think I'm just someone to walk over… i'm not strong.. i'm not strong at all… and it's all his fault! It's his fault!" _He thought. "Chica… you saw the good things in me… you knew I wasn't like anyone else… I loved you so much… please talk to me…" He said, walking aimlessly around the basement. "I'm going crazy...nothing I'm saying makes any sense. What's his fault? … it doesn't matter, I need someone to vent out too…"

He looked down at Chica. Her unmoving beak, her closed eyes. "You know… I don't really remember what you looked like as a kid… honestly I can't remember what I looked like myself…" Foxy admitted. "How can I love someone I can't even see? Or is it your personality that I love? Or is it your sweet voice? Maybe I just like chickens? I don't know… I talking crazy again…"

"Not really Foxy… I know what you mean…" Someone said. Foxy looked down at Chica, a confused look on his face. "It's me… Marionette…" He said. Foxy turned around, seeing the Puppet and BB staring at him. Tears soaked Foxy's snout.

"Oh… sorry… I'm just-"

"Her soul… I don't feel it Inside Chica anymore…" The Marionette said, looking at Foxy with a worried expression. Foxy's tears came even faster, as he feared the worst.

"W-What? How is it gone? And where have you two been?" Foxy asked.

BB spoke up for the first time, smiling at Foxy happily "Golden found us, and she helped us! What happened to her? She seems so… nice…" BB said. Foxy blinked.

_"Golden… is… here?! What!? How?! Why? What happened?!" _His thought raced wildly. He looked around the hallway, expecting to find her to be around him. He even looked up, and that was when he noticed T-Fox staring down at him. "Gah!"

"Hi Foxy… long time no see…" She said, crawling back down from the wall. "Sorry about your Girlfriend…"

"Yes, I'm very sorry… but she moved on you know." Someone else said from behind him. Her voice made him freeze, her golden voice seeping into his back like a Icy needle.

"G-Golden!?" Foxy said, nearly stumbling backwards. Golden laughed at him, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, Golden. Chica… I mean Charlie. She's gone Foxy. She moved on… so did Ben."

"She… moved on?" Foxy said, looking at her curiously. "But… how?"

"It's different for everyone. Something holds people's souls down to this earth, that's the link I used to hold you to the suits… All of you had something that kept you worried in life. What is yours? Ben's was that he Never felt important to anyone; like his decisions or input was pointless. Once he finally felt important, he needed his soul to be lifted. Once his suit died, it was pretty easy for him to let go."

"What about Chica?" Foxy said, still trying to process everything.

"Oh, Charlie, right. Unlike her brother's link, his being a regret, I used her love of her family to link her to the suit. The only thing that broke that would be for everyone in her family to leave. It worked for her though, and she was finally able to be pulled out by her brother."

"What's mine!? What did you link me with!?" Foxy said, his tears gushing.

Golden seemed a bit shocked. "Y-You want to leave? What about Freddy-"

"I don't care! I don't care!"

"Oh.. well… you… well, I used-"

"What!?"

"Calm down! Something about your family… I don't really know exactly, but there's something you don't know about your family that's keeping you stuck. Something your brother might know... " Golden said. Foxy looked at Chica, rolling his finger through her fabric.

"What could it be? Could it be my brothers? My Mother… someone I don't know… could it be…"

"Dad… is it… It must be him! I have to know what happened to him!" Foxy said, dropping Chica to the ground. Her body's loud bang echoed around the halls. "I need to fix this… I need to talk to my mom."

"Couldn't you just talk to Freddy?" Marionette asked. Foxy blew him off, ignoring his question.

"I don't care…"

"You can't leave here...they chipped you, you can't even see the exit… it's like it's not there for you. Plus, even if you did somehow manage to get out, how could you find her? What if she moved, or died or something."

"I DON'T CARE! I'M NOT ASKING HIM!" Foxy yelled. He covered his ears, trying to block out their pleas.

"Foxy… just talk to him."

"If you don't talk to him, you'll never move on…"

"Foxy… he's your brother!" Someone said behind him. Foxy turned. He recognized the voice, and his gears froze up. Chica grabbed his shoulder, slapping him in his face "Stop acting like a child Foxy, you need to think. That's what you're best at. Just stop and think... your going crazy over nothing... talk to Freddy... I don't want to keep waiting for you anymore..."

* * *

**Author's Note-**

Hai, It's Me again! Well, it's Friday and I'm so done with the week xD. So, again, I'd like to thank my beta reader VioletOpaws! She caught a bunch of mistakes in this one, so she significally increased this chapter's enjoyment! I'm going to enjoy my weekend now, so I'll get to that! Chapter 14, coming to a reader like you soon! Later!

* * *

**Song of the day-**

[MMD x FNAF] - Bo Peep Bo Peep by Аки тян! Violet showed me this, and It's... wow... just go watch it. I can't express it with words...


	14. A Full Confession

**Chapter 14- A Full Confession**

***Should check the Author's note in this one, it's kinda important this time lol***

* * *

"I really messed up this time…" Freddy said to himself, sighing at the reflection in the mirror. "He's never gotten that upset before… I just didn't think he could handle the truth…" He said with a sigh. He touched the mirror, feeling the cold glass under his fingers. "Especially now… what with Jessi… and Chica, Tee Chee, and Bonnie… I don't want to lose him too... "

Freddy laughed a bit, smudging the mirror with his palm, leaving the bathroom. He froze a bit, glancing over at the sign next to the door "Oops… went into the girls bathroom again… blast... " He said, laughing again. It was an awful habit he had even when he was a kid. He shrugged anyway. There were no more girls around to judge him anyway.

Continuing, he headed into the main stage area, looking around at the room. Bonnie was almost always gone, and now Foxy had Chica in that maze of a basement. Freddy was content to just sit by himself and wait for his brother to come back. If he ever did. He sat in one of the chairs, groaning at the loud creak it made from under him, laughing a bit. The only light shining in the room was the one emergency light in the middle, barely lighting up the entire room. He looked up at the small stars hanging from the ceiling, he was sure they were the same ones from the old place.

"They don't waste a single penny… I guess they don't have that luxury… They might even be bankrupt for all I know… and now with all this stuff happening… I'm not sure how much longer this place has... " He said, looking away from the ceiling for the moment. He closed his eyes, thinking about his family and especially about Foxy. "Should I have told him…?" He said "I… maybe should have… maybe me trying to protecting him ended up hurting him more… I mean, Foxy doesn't act that way… he doesn't have such dramatic moments like that… ever... " He admitted, shaking his head "I should have told him… I guess I didn't think much of it to be fair… I mean… he made our Mom so angry… so upset… and I didn't think much of it at the time… but our father was a Monster too… I guess we followed in his footsteps perfectly…"

"Um… sorry to intrude… but um…" Someone said behind him. Freddy's eyes shot open, looking around the room for him. He stopped, noting the destroyed, smashed rabbit he saw before. "I… I think"

"You!" Freddy said, nearly falling back. "You're that guy again, aren't you!" Freddy said, clenching his fists. "You're the one… you're the reason all this happened…"

"No! Not me!" He said, making Freddy huff. "Look… my name is Fritz… the man who murdered you… he's-"

"Shut up!" Freddy said, standing up and grabbing him. "Don't try to-"

"...he's my brother…" He said, making Freddy raise an eyebrow. "A long time ago… when my brother and I were born… he died… and he was attached to my body… his soul I mean."

"That makes no sense! And I certainly don't buy it!"

"Wait! Hear me out." The bunny said, wiping his forehead "I don't really understand much… I don't, but I do know one thing. He was evil, deadly to the core. He and I shared bodies, I controlled it sometimes, then he did. We were the same person, yet completely different people. He killed you… using my body… "

"Wait… so… you just… you were used?" Freddy said. The bunny nodded, feeling a bit awkward. Freddy sighed, letting go of him. "As ridiculous as that sounds… I think you're telling the truth… considering what happened to me and my friends…"

"That's not all I had to say… your Father… did you know him? Did you know his name?" He asked.

"Yeah… he was my namesake… Frederick. I wasn't happy about that though…" Freddy said. The rabbit sighed, looking away for a moment.

"Oh… I-... I'm sorry… we didn't know who you two were at the time… if I would have known… I might have been able to convince Puritz to spare you… b-but-"

"Wait, what?" Freddy said. Before SpringTrap could continue, the Parts and Services room bursted open, and from the dark room emerged Foxy, Chica in his arms. He was ecstatic at first, but upon seeing Springtrap, his brow rose in confusion.

"Freddy?" He said, looking from him to Springtrap. "W-Where did he come from? W-who is he?"

"Um…" Freddy started, looking from Springtrap to Foxy, unsure of how to answer. He wasn't sure himself.

"Oh… that's Reynard… isn't it?" Springtrap said, looking at Foxy carefully. "He was only a little baby the first time I saw him…"

"Wait… what?" Foxy and Freddy said. The looked at each other curiously, then back to Springtrap. He sighed, motioning to the seat next to him.

* * *

"Your Father and I, well mostly Puritz, were best friends growing up. Frederick was not a good man… he had been arrested at least 7 times. Each time, though, I was the one left to bail him out with some of the money we had stolen. It was bittersweet relationship… If it had been just me, I would have kicked him to the curb, but it was Puritz that was interested in him. It wasn't until the murder that I had finally had enough," He said.

"What murder, Springtrap?" Freddy asked. Foxy and Freddy were sitting across from him, chewing on pizza as the stared into his pure white eyes. Spring trap motioned towards the box, and only after Freddy handed him a slice of the pizza did he continue.

"Well… it was your Father that did it. He was acting so strange that day… I never expected him to just Murder him like that." He said. "There was a little child, staring into one of the doors… it was before your current bodies were created… though you and Reynard were born at the time… but… your Father's eye gleamed… and he grabbed the knife from the glovebox and got out the car… and he… he just-"

"Just stop…" Foxy said, holding up his hand. "I've been hearing enough of this… did you know Freddy?"

"...not the details… but when Father came home that day, our mom saw the blood and asked him to leave… he never came back…" Freddy said, sighing. Foxy scratched his head with his hook, looking down at his pizza.

"So… the fact that mom and the twins haven't come to see is…"

"Either they think were gone… or Mom thinks we'll end up just like him… most likely the latter is it…" He said. He looked over at Foxy, who had tears falling from his eyes. "I-It's ok Foxy… He was a bad man… just as Springtrap said… but… he isn't you… you're not him. No… you are much more than him. You are still pure… don't worry about them… don't worry about him… I still love you regardless about what our past is clouded with…" Freddy said, grabbing his brother.

"Yar… ye embarrassing me…" Foxy joked, shoving him away. Freddy laughed, patting his head. Foxy laughed too, wiping the tears from his eyes. "I… I love ye too Freddy… I sorry I yelled at ye… I never should have acted that way… and Since I did I feel so bad about it… do ye forgive me?" Foxy asked.

"Oh… of course I do, I should have told you sooner… I guess it was just so hard to say…"

"Um… guys… uh…" Springtrap said "The bird is moving.."

"W-What!?" Foxy said, looking over at the stage. Sure enough, Chica had gotten up and began walking over to him. Before long, she stood right in front of him, smiling warmly. "Chica…" He said, touching her face with his hand. He hugged her tightly, crying into her shoulder.

"Foxy… you know what come next right?" Chica said, still smiling. Tears welled up in her eyes too, and soon the stained her cheeks as well. Foxy nodded, hugging her and kissing her beak. He turned to Freddy.

"Freddy… I'm gonna miss you…" He said, hugging the bear too. Freddy showed him a look of confusion.

"uh… huh?" Freddy said, raising an eyebrow.

"We should hurry up Foxy… can't stay here too long…" Chica warned. Foxy nodded, giving his brother one last hug.

"I love you Freddy, and whatever it is that's keeping you here, I hope you figure it out soon and leave this place… once you do we'll be able to leave… and we can see each other again…" Foxy said, walking over to Chica. The both smiled warmly, and Foxy picked her up and began swinging her around, making her giggle.

"Wait! I don't understand!" Freddy said, his brain still processing everything. Foxy and Chica continued laughing and dancing together, and before Freddy could ask another question, their souls were gone, joining Ben as the waited for just one more Friend to join them in the afterlife.

* * *

**Author's Note-**

Hey! Oh my, this chapter was a lot of fun to write! Getting by the feels myself here, but it's ok! Anyway, I forgot to mention last chapter, but It just kinda goes without saying, that my beta reader Violetopaws is kinda epic, so yeah. Anyway, I'm kinda reluctant to write more of this, and the reason is that I kinda don't want it to end ;_;. I mean, this is the very first series I've ever written and it's opened up so many doors for me through which I can direct my life. Even if this series does end, It will forever be a part of my life, and I will always remember you, the reader, who have given me the love and support that I needed to be a better person and continue doing what I love to do. Writing!

* * *

**Song of the Day-**

"Follow Me" By TryHardNinja. Omg, Simply put, I've found the next best FNAF song to date. This song is love. This song is life. omg I'm such a nerd lol fite me m8.


	15. Lift Off

**Chapter 15- Lift Off**

* * *

The hanging stars twinkled under the light. The airflow caused them to spin slowly, making the light on them change with their movement. Freddy's eyes followed them, distracting himself as best he could. Foxy's presence was the only thing he had relied on. Now that he was gone, Freddy didn't know what to do with himself.

_"Why am I still here…" _He thought. He hated this thought, it crept up on him from time to time, making his head ache with stress. _"__Why do they get to go… and why do I have to stay… why me… why does it have to be me…"_ He thought. He looked over to his left, seeing Chica still standing in her usual spot, powered down. He couldn't see him, but he knew that Foxy was motionless in his cove. He had been for a long time. Almost two months. And Still, Freddy sat waiting for something.

Slow but surely, the Toys had stopped coming. After what Chica did to Tee Chee, Green was too scared to get near them again, so it was Teddy that got them food. He never spoke a word to Freddy. There was never anything to say. After a month, Teddy stopped coming. Freddy both didn't care, nor looked into the basement again. "Only bad things came from there." He would tell himself.

Rarely, maybe once or twice a week, Springtrap would poke his head in to see how Freddy was doing. Each time, he would stare at him carefully, up to an hour, before heading back into the basement. Freddy even started to get annoyed, for he blamed Springtrap for Foxy leaving. He blamed him for what happened to Chica and Bonnie too. He blamed him for everything. He hated him.

"I know you guys can see me…" He said, speaking to the ceiling. He had done this from time to time, hoping it would make a change. "I know you can see me… I know you can… why do you do nothing… I've been waiting… when is it going to be my turn? Do you guys just… not care?" He said. With a growl, he sat up and looked away. Talking about them made him sick to his stomach. He looked to his left, where Chica was standing.

"Why don't you talk to me!" He yelled, swing his fist into her leg, making her fall over. "Why don't you help me!?" He screamed, standing up and kicking her in her head. " Why do I have to wait… when you get to leave… why must I be the one to suffer… I don't want to be here alone anymore… I'M SICK OF WAITING!" He bellowed, falling onto his chest, hiding his face in his hands. His tears came slowly, yet they poured down his arms and face.

"Why…" Freddy said. He shriveled up into a small ball, hugging his legs tightly. He cried as much as he could, hoping the tears could wash away his sadness. He eventually fell asleep, his face and upper chest wet and oily.

* * *

Freddy opened his eyes, looking around himself. He found himself surrounded with pitch black darkness around him. He looked down at his body, seeing his tear stained fur. He looked back, gasping at the figures that had taken their places around him. He instantly remembered his dream, it was nearly exactly the same as it was before. Though, this time, they all stared at him. Also, tied to their wrists were Balloons, and on their faces were masks. This subtle difference made chills run up Freddy's spine.

He walked over to the first boy, Ben. He was tapping his foot impatiently, looking at Freddy through his Purple rabbit mask. It was hard to see, but Freddy saw tear tracks running down his body from under the mask. "You're crying…" Freddy said, looking away. He clenched his fist, looking back quickly "Well, That's what you get! Leaving me alone for so long… you deserve to cry…"

Freddy sighed, walking over to the next one. This one was Reynard, wearing his Fox mask. He had his arms behind his back, and she shrunk down and back a bit, trying in a desperate attempt to hide himself. "Why are you upset… huh? You should be happy… you got to leave…" Freddy said, walking over to the next Child. Reynard seemed to shrink back even more after his words.

Charlie had her arms crossed, looking at Freddy almost angrily. Her mask had a beak, under which Freddy could see some of her skin. It was tear stained as well. "What are you so angry about? Am I taking too long? Sick…" He said. She uncrossed her arms, shrinking back like Reynard.

Looking over at the next Child, he noticed that she was smiling. Blood ran down from her head, yet she was smiling just as happily, looking at Freddy without a care. Freddy moved past her quickly. There were three others next to her, and the were equally just as unnerving. Jessi stood there, much to Freddy's displeasure, wearing what looked to him like Toy Chica's mask. She also seemed quite happy. Next to here was BB, swaying back and forth happily, not a care in his eyes. Next to him was someone he had never seen. It was a bald man, wearing a dark black bunny mask. He looked at Freddy, and Freddy swore that he could feel his smile under the mask, though he could not see it.

He moved past them, unsure of what to think of looked for Springtrap, and he sighed when he didn't see him. Moving on, he saw the next Child, hiding his head in his hand in a squat. Freddy didn't recognize him. He touched his shoulder, and the boy looked at him. Freddy stepped back, falling on his back. The Marionette's terrifying mask stared back at him, though the purple fell from his eyes much like real tears. Like it was real. Freddy scrambled away from him, bumping into someone. He turned his head. A brown haired, blue eyed, tear soaked child was looking back at him. He recognized it as himself only after the child shoved a Freddy mask over his eyes, making him wake up violently.

"Surprise!" Someone yelled, making him jump from his lied down state. Freddy glanced over to the front of the stage, and just off it were Tee Chee, BB, T-Fox, The Marionette, and a dark bunny looking at him happily. Freddy raised an eyebrow, looking at them with a confused look.

"Happy Birthday Freddy!" Tee Chee said. Freddy only just noticed, but she was in perfect condition. Even though the last time he saw her she was ripped apart and had many body parts sticking out of her. The dark rabbit he realized was Bonnie, only a lot of dark stains covered his body. They seemed almost unnatural. BB Swayed side to side, showing no signs of being in a closet for a long time, though Freddy assumed he had been. The Marionette held a cake, smiling his creepy smile warmly.

"You're finally fifty years old Freddy!" He said, making Freddy's eyes widen. He looked around quickly, only now noticing what had happened. Everything, from the leaks in the roof, to the mice scampering around made him realize what had happened.

"I… I… how long have I been asleep!?" He said, looking around frantically. He was Fifty!? He had lost track of his age and even time for the most part, but he was pretty sure he wasn't fifty.

"Don't worry about that Freddy… today is all about you…" BB said, running up to him and Hugging him.

"That's right Freddy. Today celebrates fifty years of living. You should be proud." The Dark Bonnie said. Freddy's head swirled. Everything was so confusing, even up to this point everything was extremely unclear, but this literally took the cake.

"Um… um…" Freddy said. Bonnie and T-Fox grabbed his arms lightly, half carrying-half leading him to the table and setting him down. The Marionette placed the cake on the table, then, with a flash of light, the candles all lit. Freddy was dumbfounded.\

"Hey, let's start!" Tee Chee said, clearing her throat.

"Right!" BB said, smiling even brighter. They all began to sing, a melody so beautiful and perfect it seemed almost fake. And they sang just for him:

_"Happy Birthday to You_

_Happy Birthday to You" _

Freddy swayed with their voices, feeling it pull on his heart tightly. Their tone was blended so well that it made him shiver. BB giggled when he noticed Freddy.

_"Happy Birthday Dear Freddy_

_Happy Birthday to You."_

The mention of his name made him smile and laugh, like a young child. He continued to sway, enjoying the song, and staring at the cake. His eyelids drooped.

_"From good friends and true,_

_From old friends and new,"_

He fell flat on the table, his hat tumbling off his head. He was fast asleep, yet the four continued singing, even though this.

_"May good luck go with you,_

_And happiness too."_

* * *

"Freddy…"

"Wake up Freddy…"

"Come on Freddy…"

Freddy's eyes flipped open, seeing the darkness again. He glanced at his hand, gasping at it. It wasn't brown nor Furry. It was his own, yet not. He was a fading image, like mist over a lake. He looked at the ones around him. "Guys…" He said, his head falling. "I- I'm sorry I took so long to…" He started, the others beginning to laugh.

"It wasn't that long Freddy." Ben said, giving him a hug. "We all waited, and Waited. It was all we could do, yet it was just… right. You know? We knew it would take long, yet we waited anyway, and we didn't worry about how long it would take. In the end it was worth it…"

"Yeah…" Freddy said, looking at all his friends looking at him with smiling faces. Only then did he notice the masks in all of their hands. In unison, even himself, they all put them on, still laughing together. He noticed his hat on the ground, picking it up and putting it on his head. Everyone looked at each other, their masks covering their faces fully. The bunny, Fox, Chicken, and Bear all laughed and giggled. All at once, they looked up, seeing a brown, purple, yellow, and red balloon falling down towards them.

"This is it guys... " Ben said, looking up at the Balloons that were falling slowly.

"This is the end…" Charlie said, also staring at the balloons.

"This is how we say goodbye… it's over." Reynard said, grabbing his red Balloon.

"It's never over!" Freddy said, also grabbing his balloon. They all laughed, tying their face mask to the balloons. Their balloons changed in color, Ben's to maroon, Charlie's to Pink, Reynard's to Green, and Freddy's to Blue. The balloons began to lift up, taking the masks attached to them too, yet below them they left nothing. The children had gone, and the balloon floated up, into a distant, yet still visible bright light.

* * *

**Author's Note-**

Omg… ok… If I had to cry, this just HAD to be the time. Dang… I never thought I'd ever see this… like ever. I know people tell you to start with the end in mind, like how to live and plan out everything… but this was different. It had no direction, not much inner plot. Just me, this fandom, and you awesome readers that help shape this into what it is now. And now it's finally done… and I don't know what to think. Honestly, I have no Idea… I mean, I never thought I would have made three linear fan fictions, then end them after about 35 40 chapters… heck, I only started writing in January of 2015, yet here I am, finishing one of the greatest things of my life. … sorry, I'm actually crying! I just honestly would never have dreamed of this without you guys! Every single review, favorite or follow, heck even view made me remember that my life is worth living. So, thank you for everything, everyone that helped me to this point. This may be the end, but I hope that this opens up so many beginnings for me in my life and career here on this website. I've met so many people on here, my fans, regular reviewers, my Beta Reader Violet, and every single one of you guys that read. I love you guys so much! This is goodbye, from the bottom of my heart.

* * *

**Final song of this series-**

I know I put this here before, but Balloons really is the most fitting song I could ever put here, so "Balloons" - Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Song | by MandoPony" is what is going here. Looks like this is it. It's been great.


End file.
